College Hell on Earth& the sequel
by AndreaShea
Summary: Chap 17 UP!AU Kagome and Sango go to Muyashi University and have to share a room with two guys they hate.Full of humor and romance....now rated R The sequel is now added on to the story.So,enjoy the original story and the sequel.
1. The arrival and the fueding roomates

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inu-yasha and Group. Rimiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of the tachi.

_**Description**: Kagome and Sango go to Muyashi University and have to share a dorm with a pervert and a jackass. A/U. A few OC characters, none are main characters. Kag/Inu and San/Mir. Caution: May make you laugh too hard_

College: Hell on Earth Chap.1-We have arrived… By: Inu'sluv 

**_Opening Story Comments:_** Hope ya like the story! It's been _rewritten_ and _fixed_. It's **New and Improved**!

"COME ON KAGOME!" 

**A girl yelled from her sports vehicle, honking her horn in the process. Another girl turned and stared at her, her mother clutching her shirt while sobbing into it. The girl sweatdropped as a wet stain began forming on her baby blue collared shirt. The girl's younger brother tapped his mother on the shoulder and whispered, "Mama, she has to go now." The mother looked at him and then glanced at her daughter and then nodded. She slowly let go of her daughter's shirt and stood up. The girl sighed and turned away from her family. The girl in the car sighed in relief as her friend began walking towards her. The girl stopped and turned around really fast. "MAMA!" The girl cried, leaping into her mother's arms. "Oh Kagome…" Her mother whispered as she clutched the crying 18 year old. The girl in the car rolled her eyes and honked the horn again. Kagome looked up from the spot where she was crying and turned to the girl. "I'm coming Sango!" Kagome yelled. Sango glared and her and crossed her arms. Kagome turned to her mom and exclaimed, "I have to go now mama, I love you." Her mom nodded in return and let go of her daughter. She turned on her heel and walked towards the red sports car that her friend Sango was waiting for her in. She placed her suitcase into the backseat and got in the car. Sango glanced at Kagome who was wiping tears away and smiled. "Let's go Chick!" She shouted hitting the gas. Kagome's family stood and watched her drive away with Sango to College. Her mom made a crying noise and whispered, "My baby's off to college." **

**Her grandfather sniffled and said, "She's going to be fine as long as she's not all over those boys." **

"**Oh my god, I can't wait for college!" Sango shouted as they drove down the road to the interstate. Kagome nodded, throwing her raven black hair around. "Yeah," Kagome said smiling, "We get all the guys we want." "We're free!" Sango added smiling back at her, then turning back to the front. Kagome breathed out loudly and turned up the radio. 'We belong together' chorused out of the speakers. The girls began singing the lyrics sweetly. **

"_Cuz baby, when you left I lost apart of me"_

"_It's still so hard to believe"_

"_Come back baby please cuz"_

"_We Belong Together..."_

**Two boys sat it a red Jeep Wrangler singing to Hawthorne Heights's song 'Ohio is for lovers'. The two were on their way to college, Muyashi University to be exact. The driver sighed and looked at his passenger.**

"**Inu-yasha, we need to get laid at least once in college." Inu-yasha looked at the driver and smirked. "What do you mean once, Miroku?" Miroku laughed as he turned back to the front. "Good point, I mean women almost want it as much as us men do." Inu-yasha added. **

"**Hey Kagome, do you wanna get laid when you get to college?" Sango asked her. "Not as bad as the boys do." "They want it way more than us women do." She added. Suddenly another song came on…. 'Oh' by Ciara. **

"**Oh my god, I love this song!" Sango shouted, tapping the steering wheel in the process. **

'_Oh, round here we ride em' slow'_

'_We keep you grinding you should know'_

'_Getting crunk up in the club'_

'_We get low, oh…oh'_

**Sango let go of the steering wheel while dancing. "SANGO!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed hold of the steering wheel. The car swerved to the side. **

"**Shit!" Miroku yelled as he turned the car. Inu-yasha rolled down the window and shouted at Kagome and Sango.**

"**Hey wench!" "Learn how to friken drive!" Kagome looked out her window pissed off. "Shut up Cheesedick!" She screamed at him. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled surprise. Kagome was not really one of those ill-tongued people. "What!" "He pissed me off!" She explained to Sango. Sango smirked. Kagome was turning into her. **

"**Miroku, did you hear what that wench called me?" Inu-yasha half yelled half said. "Yeah but you called her wench first." "Well it's not my fault if she needs driving lessons." Inu-yasha said crossing his arms. **

"**WE'RE HERE!" Sango shouted as she drove into the parking lot of the dormitories. "I can't wait to get up to our room and flop down on that nice comfy bed." Kagome whispered, imagining it. As they walked up the flight of stairs to their dorm room they noticed two guys standing at the foot of their door. Sango squinted her eyes to get a good look at the two and gasped as she noticed the black haired boy. He was the guy who yelled at Kagome through the window. Kagome had already begun walking towards them. She tapped him on the shoulder. "No Kagome…" Sango whispered. She turned to Sango and then turned back as the raven-haired boy turned around too. "YOU!" They both yelled as they recognized one another. Kagome turned to Sango, smirking. "Hey Sango, look it's Cheesedick!" Kagome laughed. "Hey Miroku, it's the wench who almost hit our car like a friken dumbass!" Inu-yasha retorted back with. Sango shook her head and looked at the boys. "What are you doing standing at our dorm room?" Miroku looked at her weird and exclaimed, "What do you mean your dorm room, it's ours." "No it isn't…" Sango responded. "This is our room, see." Kagome said handing Miroku the keys they had. "There must be some mistake, go find another room." Inu-yasha said snotty. "No!" "We need this dorm room just as much as you do!" She shouted getting pissed off. "Well, you know what, this is our room we got here first and how about you go find your own damn room!" Inu-yasha yelled at both of them. Kagome's face turned red and she took a step toward them. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" "I HATE YOU AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" She screamed so loud that she knocked Sango off her feet. Miroku stepped back and Inu-yasha had a pissed off face. "Come on Sango, let's go get this straightened out." Kagome said softly and then walked off. Sango got up and followed her. "What do you mean there are no more rooms!" Kagome griped to the room manager. "I'm sorry, but we only had one room left, so we had to make it a co-ed room." She explained nervously. Before Kagome could react, Sango replied, "Thank you." She pulled Kagome's shirt and dragged her back to the room. "This is going to be the longest year ever…" Sango thought to herself as she sweat dropped and pulled Kagome down the hallway with people staring at them. **

_**Well, hope you liked the remade chapter. I'll remake all of them. **_

_**G2G…**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Inu'sluv**_


	2. Chap2I'm not rooming with him!

Chap.2-I am not rooming with him!!  
  
******************************  
  
All of them were standing outside the  
  
dorm,Kagome and Inu-yasha looking at each other  
  
like they were about to rip each other's face off.  
  
"I hate you..."Kagome mumbled."Feelings  
  
mutual."Inu-yasha plainly told her smirking."Why  
  
don't they get along?"Sango asked Miroku."How  
  
should I know?"He replied."I'm just a friend,not a  
  
psychic."Miroku said to her.Miroku's hand was  
  
wandering around looking for Sango's butt.Sango  
  
was starting to think that Miroku was kinda  
  
cute,but when he touched  
  
her...."HENTAI!!!!!!"She yelled as she grabbed her  
  
suitcase and held it in her hands."First of all,what's  
  
your name?"She asked.He looked at her and  
  
said,"Miroku." "Cool,my name is Sango...."She  
  
smiled and he smiled...then she threw the suitcase  
  
and knocked him out.(A/N-Poor Miroku...that  
  
was funny though.)  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome were yelling at each other  
  
so loud that their ancestors,ancestors heard it."You  
  
know what, you can just crawl under a rock and die  
  
for all I care!"Kagome shouted at him."Oh  
  
yeah,well you can just eat garbage and die!"Inu-  
  
yasha repented."Asshole!'  
"Wench"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"NO!"Kagome yelled."Instead I'll do this..."She  
  
grabbed Inu-yasha and pulled him into a passionate  
  
kiss.Inu-yasha's eyes went wide and then he kissed  
  
her back.Sango's eyes went wide as well,but then  
  
figured out what Kagome was gonna do.She  
  
picked up Miroku's key and went into the  
  
dormroom.Kagome released Inu-yasha and he  
  
looked at her shocked."Well,goodbye." "That was  
  
a great kiss.."She walked alittle bit and then ran  
  
into the room and locked the door."HAHA!!" "You  
  
can't in here!"Kagome's voice rang from inside the  
  
dorm room."Hey retard,did you forget that we have  
  
a key too?"Inu-yasha told them."Hey Miroku,give  
  
me the key."He turned around to see Miroku  
  
knocked out cold on the floor with no key in his  
  
hand.Inu-yasha growled to himself and then  
  
clenched his fist."Let me in!!!!!"Inu-yasha  
  
bellowed."Not by the hair of my chinny chin  
  
chin!"Kagome and Sango said together  
  
laughing."Then I'll huff and buff and I'll...never  
  
mind that,I break down the damn door!"Inu-yasha  
  
shouted."I want to see you try."Sango said to  
  
him.Inu-yasha hit the door and tried to knock it  
  
down.Kagome and Sango backed up.Inu-yasha hit  
  
the door millions of times but the door would not  
  
budge."Inu-yasha what do you think your  
  
doing?"Miroku asked finally waking up."The girl's  
  
locked us out of the dorm."Inu-yasha  
  
explained."What?!" "Then I'll never be able to look  
  
at my playboy magazines!"Miroku  
  
shouted.Kagome and Sango behind the door  
  
looked disgusted."Eww..."Kagome whispered."At  
  
least,you didn't popped in the ass by him."Sango  
  
told Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at each other and  
  
then had a plan.The girls had a plan also.Kagome  
  
got next to the door and was ready to open it.Inu-  
  
yasha and Miroku got into their running positions  
  
and ran at the door.Sango gave Kagome the heads  
  
up and then Kagome opened the door as the boys  
  
ran in not noticing that they were heading straight  
  
for the bathroom door that wasn't open.Kagome  
  
and Sango shuddered as the two boys collided with  
  
shut door."See I told I would get through the  
  
door."Inu-yasha exclaimed as he fell over  
  
unconsicious."Now I guess they have to stay with  
  
us,seeing as how we gave them the injuries."Sango  
  
explained."Yeah,but Inu-yasha,I think that's his  
  
name will have to sleep on the floor cause I am  
  
getting me own bed."Kagome replied.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well hope you like the chapter.It was fun,and in  
  
one day I got two reviews.Now to me that's cool.  
  
inu'sluv 


	3. Chap3Arobics in the dorm room

Chap.3-Arobics....in the dormroom  
  
*********************************  
  
"Inu-yasha...."Kagome whispered poking him.Inu-  
  
yasha was on Kagome's bed tossing and turning  
  
like he was having one of the those dreams.  
  
"Sango,I swear if he barks or howl's,I will knock  
  
his off my bed."Kagome told Sango who had  
  
Miroku on her bed."Miroku,looks dead."Kagome  
  
stated as Sango looked at her annoyed."I hope he  
  
is."Sango just plainly said."Inu-yasha...time to get  
  
your ass up!"Kagome yelled at him."Ten more  
  
minutes mommy..."He answered her rolling onto  
  
her lap.Sango thought it was funny and laughed.  
  
Sango wasn't laughing when she felt something  
  
grab her ass.The two girl's looked at each other and  
  
at the same time said...."TIMBER!"Both guys fell  
  
tumbling down off the bed,to the floor,hitting their  
  
heads."I'm up!!!!"Inu-yasha exclaimed  
  
getting up like nothing happened.Like he didn't  
  
even feel it.While Miroku on the other hand  
  
yelled,"OWW!"Sango and Kagome laughed loudly  
  
and then Sango got up to go to the bathroom and  
  
take a shower.She stepped on Miroku's back and  
  
then smirked at Kagome as he grunted.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome dressing in the room into a spandex shirt  
  
and pants.Nobody was there because they had all  
  
gone to get breakfast.She turned on the music and  
  
began to sing to"Don't want to back...By-Eamon.  
  
Inu-yasha was outside walking to the dorm room  
  
when he heard music playing."What the hell?"He  
  
asked himself.  
  
F*** what I said,It don't mean shit now,F**** the  
  
presents,might as well throw it out.F****all the  
  
kisses,it didn't mean jak,F*** you,you hoe...I don't  
  
want you back!Kagome sang leaving all the F word  
  
out.Inu-yasha thought for a sec...."She's a terrible  
  
singer..."He smirked at what he said.He opened the  
  
door and saw something he didn't want to see.  
  
**************************************  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting at a table in the  
  
cafeteria."School doesn't until a two days."Sango  
  
told Miroku."I know..."He exclaimed drinking  
  
coke."How can you drink coke this early?"Sango  
  
asked wondering."Hey,you woke up acouple of  
  
minutes ago,it's 11:00."He explained to  
  
her."Oh...whoops.She said embarassed."My clock  
  
says 7:00."Sango added."Well,your clock is  
  
wrong."He plainly replied."Well,what if you clock  
  
is wrong?"Sango retorted.He pointed to the clock  
  
in the cafeteria.It said 11:04."Oh...sorry."Sango  
  
whispered."It's okay."  
  
**************************************  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha yelled."INU-YASHA  
  
YOU PERVERT!!!!!Kagome screamed.Inu-yasha  
  
walked in on her with no shirt on."Hey,this is my  
  
room too!" "It's not my fault if I walk in on you!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha shouted at her."Whatever!!!"Kagome  
  
shouted back.Kagome was still shouting that she  
  
didn't even notice that she was still shirtless.  
  
Inu-yasha was staring at her.Kagome then finally  
  
noticed,"If you don't like me,then stop oggling at  
  
me!"Kagome shouted quickly pulling her shirt on.  
  
"I never said I didn't like you!"He yelled."Your  
  
just weird."He said."Oh,thanks..."She responded  
  
sarcastically."That makes me feel better."She  
  
added.  
  
**************************************  
  
Later that day,  
  
"Sango and me are going to be doing arobics,so  
  
you can watch if you want,but be  
  
warned..."Kagome explained."We kinda get very  
  
...into it.Sango added."That didn't sound right."  
  
Inu-yasha said as he smirked."Maybe there  
  
lesbians."Miroku responded as Inu-yasha and him  
  
started laughing."Shut up,both of you,If were  
  
lesbians,then your faggets."Kagome told them,  
  
which made them stop laughing.  
  
Sango started the tape and the boys sat there  
  
amused.  
  
"Come on and work those abs!"The work out  
  
person exclaimed. Kagome and Sango were all  
  
over the place.Inu-yasha and Miroku had to run  
  
away from them when they did arobics,there eyes  
  
were closed and all they heard were the sounds of  
  
the workout."Kagome!"Inu-yasha yelled as he ran  
  
away trying to not be killed by his room mate.The  
  
yelling didn't help,all that did was have Inu-yasha  
  
get popped in the face by Kagome's jumping jacks.  
  
"Sango!!!"Miroku shouted also trying to make it so  
  
he didn't end up like Inu-yasha,who got popped in  
  
the face."And Kick,and Kick,and come on girls!!!"  
  
The worker person outer(A/N-Haha...worker-  
  
person outer!!^_^!)exclaimed as Kagome and  
  
Sango followed what they were saying.  
  
"Oh....NO!!!!!!!!!!!"The boys screamed.Kagome  
  
came kicking and Inu-yasha off course was back up  
  
against the wall."This is going to hurt!!!"He yelped.  
  
BAMMMM!!!  
  
Miroku was yelling at the top his lungs and hoping  
  
that Sango would hear him.Finally,Sango had him  
  
against the bathroom door.Suddenly,Miroku let  
  
out one of those girly screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Kagome and Sango turned off there concentration  
  
and both looked at Miroku with strange  
  
expressions.Miroku on the other hand,didn't know  
  
that they had stopped,and was still screaming that  
  
blood-curdling scream."What the hell is going  
  
on?!"Kagome asked.Inu-yasha looked at her,pale  
  
as a ghost and said,"Y..You tried to kill us,with  
  
your evil arobics!!!"Inu-yasha got up from against  
  
the wall,and ran and took the tape out,and began to  
  
smash it to pieces."Die you stupid damn tape!!!!!!"  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome yelled.She ran  
  
over and began to try and stop Inu-yasha from  
  
destroying the tape.  
  
Sango was trying to make Miroku stop screaming  
  
that awful sound."Miroku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sango  
  
yelled.He still kept screaming."Miroku,I'll let  
  
you....TOUCH MY ASS,just stop screaming!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha stopped shouting over the  
  
evil and now dead tape,and looked at Sango in  
  
horror.Miroku had certainly stopped  
  
screaming."You mean it...."He asked.She seemed  
  
hesitant but then nodded.Miroku found his hand to  
  
her ass and then touched.He flinched,thinking that  
  
she would hit him but she didn't.He touched her  
  
butt again,which drawed the line.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ONLY ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango shouted hitting him the already broken  
  
arobics tape.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha both sweatdropped.  
  
*************************************  
  
Hope you liked,I got 6 reviews in a week...I guess  
  
that's ok.But I want more!!!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv 


	4. Chap4Never let Inuyasha drive

**_Disclaimer _-** _I do not own Inu-yasha or Group. Rimiko Takahashi owns them all. I hate these things. I just don't want somebody saying I didn't put a disclaimer. _

_**Discription** – Kagome and Sango go to Muyashi University and have to share a dorm with a pervert and a jackass. _

_**This Chapter:** Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha search for jobs…Inu-yasha drives…_

**College: Hell on Earth**

**Chapter 4 – Never let Inuyasha drive…**

**By: Inu'sluv**

Opening Comments: _Chapter is being rewritten with a better format. Hope you like it! D_

**"KAGOME, YOU NEED TO GET UP!"**

Inu-yasha yelled poking her side constantly. Kagome just sat there asleep, as if dead. "She looks dead…" Miroku pointed out. " "No shit Sherlock." Inu-yasha barked. _(A/N: Inu-yasha barked, and he's part dog, that's funny.)_

"Kagome get your ass up!" Inu-yasha shouted. Kagome growled before hitting Inu-yasha with a right hook in the face. Inu-yasha stepped back holding his face staring at her, pissed off. Kagome all of a sudden realized she had punched somebody and sat up chanting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kagome noticed that it was none other than Inu-yasha who she punched. She crossed her arms and said, "Oh, it's just you." "Your such a baby." Miroku exclaimed. Sango snorted and walked up to him, punching him really hard, who despite being a man, started crying. "Oh yeah, you're a bad ass." Sango whispered, glancing at him. Kagome looked at him really nicely and walked over and hugged him. "Sango you made him cry, that's not very nice." She explained. Of course during their hug, Miroku had an urge that ended in…. "HENTAI!" Kagome, Sango, and Inu-yasha all hit Miroku, knocking him unconscious. Kagome sent a death glare towards Miroku before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Inu-yasha walked up to Miroku and said, "You're never gonna get a girl that way."

"Alright, do you all have your schedules?" A man at the podium said. "He sounds like a fruit loop." Kagome whispered to Sango who snickered. Sango looked down at her schedule, interpreting what it said. She had all the same classes except one. She was taking an advanced academic's class. Kagome looked down at her schedule sheet, noticing that she was taking an advanced art class. Inu-yasha and Miroku were both taking an advanced science class that they had signed up for. "Since when did you become interesting in Science?" Sango asked. Miroku and Inu-yasha smirked to each other. "Since we saw that fine ass teacher over there." Miroku answered. Kagome and Sango looked over and saw Mr. now Ms. Konichi standing by the fruit loop guy. Obviously Miroku and Inu-yasha hadn't heard the news about the teacher's sex change. Sango knew she had to tell them though. Kagome spoke first. "Uhhh…", Kagome whispered, "that's a man, guys." Inu-yasha and Miroku turned to look at the teacher. "How do you know?" They asked. Kagome laughed and walked over to the teacher. "Mr. K, I mean, Ms. Konichi can you come over here for a second?" She asked nicely. Mr./Ms. Konichi walked over and smiled.

Inu-yasha and Miroku smiled back. "What do you want to talk about?" He/she asked. The boys turned their head to the side thinking if maybe Kagome and Sango were right. He/she had a deep voice, but some girls did. Miroku looked down for a second and noticed she had a bulge in her tight wore skirt. "Oh my god!" Miroku yelled, turning away. Inu-yasha glanced at him weird before following Miroku's hand to point down. Inu-yasha followed and noticed it as well. "Holy shit!" Inu-yasha shouted, doing exactly what Miroku did. Kagome and Sango started laughing. "Well I have to go…bye boys." She said smiling at them. They gulped and tried their best to smile. As soon as she walked away, they started throwing up in the nearest tree. Kagome and Sango cramped from laughing so hard. "That was fucking nasty…" Inu-yasha and Miroku whispered, wiping their mouths.

"Okay, we were let off of school to go get jobs." Sango explained for the 4th time since they had walked out of the dorm room. "Sango, we get it, damn." Kagome exclaimed. "Just trying to help." Sango said. "Oh is that what it's called." Kagome sarcastically retorted with. "Okay, Kagome Higurashi, what did you wanna be when you were a kid?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered a, "Guess." "A teacher…" Kagome shook her head. "A doctor." "No." Kagome answered. "A striper?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked at him. "NO!" Kagome yelled. "I wanted to be a bartender." She answered. "Are you serious?" Sango asked distraught. "Yep, I always wanted to be one." She responded. "Okay, well let's go!" Sango shouted jumping into her car, literally. "Inu-yasha, you can drive, if you want." Sango exclaimed. Inu-yasha smiled and nodded. He turned on the car. Big mistake on Sango's part…

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"INU-YASHA TURN LEFT!"** Kagome screamed sitting in the front seat holding onto anything she could.

**"NOT THAT LEFT THE OTHER LEFT!"** Kagome screeched. Miroku and Sango were holding onto each other, Sango was crying, thinking they were all gonna die. **"INU-YASHA PULL THE CAR OVER!"** Sango screamed. Inu-yasha didn't listen. When they got to the bar, they made a complete and utterly sickening stop. Everyone except Inu-yasha fell out of the car slowly. Inu-yasha was energetic but the rest of them were throwing up in the bushes. "I am never letting you drive again!" Sango shouted, trying to strangle him. "It wasn't that bad…"

Inu-yasha whispered. "To who, the people in the car behind us!" Kagome barked. This turned into one of their daily catfights. Miroku and Sango tore them apart and Kagome walked up to the bar.

_**An hour later…**_

Kagome walked out of the bar happy as ever, with a bartender outfit in one hand and shoes. "I'm guessing you got the job." Sango exclaimed. "Yep, and they gave me an outfit and Shoes!" "Since when did jobs give shoes?" Kagome asked herself. Sango laughed. "How much do you get paid?" Miroku asked her, glancing at her shiny shoes. "15 dollars an hour, that's a good wage, don't cha think?" All three of them nodded. "Okay, on to the next person!" Sango beckoned. …

_**Three jobs and a lunch later…**_

"Well, it's time to go…" Kagome shouted happy as ever. "I'm driving!" Inu-yasha yelled.

**"NO!"** All three of them yelled. "You don't have to yell." Inu-yasha whispered innocently…

Closing Comments:

_Hope you liked the chapter! It's so much better than the first time I wrote it. Don't cha think? I like it! D_

_Bye!_

_Inu'sluv_


	5. Chap5 School begins & danger prone Sango

Chap.5-School starts...and Danger prone Sango...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!!!!!"  
  
Sango's alarm clock went off.  
  
"SHUT THE F UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sango yelled  
  
as everyone looked at her,eye wide."Man when  
  
Sango's pissed...Sango's pissed."Miroku stated."No  
  
Miroku,she's just as happy as a cucumber....of  
  
course she pissed off!!"Kagome shouted,tired and  
  
bitchy." My,aren't we bitchy.."Inu-yasha said  
  
smirking.(A/N-Didn't I just say that?!)"No,I'm  
  
just tired and sleepy...."Kagome explained.Sango  
  
got up and went into the bathroom,while on here  
  
way in she said something about Stupid ass alarms  
  
and loudmouth bitches and bastards."Hey  
  
Sango...be careful,the floor-"Suddenly they heard  
  
something fall and shout and yell."The floor...is  
  
wet..."Kagome finished. Sango walked out of the  
  
bathroom with towels all over here and looking  
  
like she had freaking fallen into the laundry room  
  
and the static had made the towels stick to her.  
  
Sango spit out some water some water at their feet  
  
and exclaimed,"Who left the tub on and let it flow  
  
onto the floor?!"Sango glared at the three.Inu-  
  
yasha and Kagome looked at each other and then  
  
stepped back,leaving Miroku to fend for himself.  
  
"So...you did it,huh?!"Sango shouted at him  
  
making him step back."Uh...yes?..."He said  
  
innocently."Bad move..."Inu-yasha whispered to  
  
Kagome."Who you telling?"She replied.Sango  
  
picked Miroku up like she was going to body slam  
  
him and threw him onto the bed."Next time,let the  
  
water out of the fucking tub!!!"She screamed.  
  
"Sango Niko Hitomi!!!!"Kagome shouted.  
  
Now,Sango knew that when Kagome whipped out  
  
her middle and last name,that there was going to  
  
be a fight between them.Kagome marched up to  
  
Sango and said."How dare you say that foul word!"  
  
"Well,if you must know,I heard it from you!!!"  
  
Sango retorted."When the hell have I ever said  
  
that....word!"Kagome shouted at Sango."You say  
  
the word everytime it comes on a song!"Sango  
  
shouted back."Kagome,Sango,calm your asses  
  
down."Inu-yasha told them.Kagome turned to him  
  
and then smiled."YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"  
  
She screamed which made him fall scared."Listen  
  
Sango,I have to admit,I do say that word when I  
  
sing,but it's not right to say that word when the  
  
author says it's rated PG-13."Kagome explained.  
  
(Me-Thank you Kagome....)  
  
"Your right..."Sango replied smiling."I know I  
  
am.."Kagome smirked.Sango shoved Kagome,and  
  
then Kagome shoved Sango,which made Sango  
  
pissed and made Sango push Kagome.Suddenly  
  
both of them were about to punch each other  
  
when...  
  
"What did I miss?"Miroku asked as he walked into  
  
the punches."MIROKU!!!!"The two yelled."I am  
  
so sorry!"Kagome yelled."You should be."Miroku  
  
said touching his nose."Shut up..."Sango exclaimed  
  
knocking him out again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Inu-yasha,and Miroku were both in P.E.  
  
While Sango was in chemistry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood there playing dodgeball...  
  
Boys Vs. Girls and the boys were winning by one  
  
point.Kagome had a ball in her hand and was about  
  
to throw it when a girl came up and hit her,  
  
knocking her down and stealing the ball.  
  
"HEY!"Kagome shouted.The girl looked at her and  
  
grinned.Of course,then she got pegged by someone  
  
on the boys side.Kagome  
  
turned and saw Inu-yasha smirking at her.Kagome  
  
smiled back and stole the ball back from the girl  
  
and threw it.She was aiming for Inu-yasha,just for  
  
fun,until she hit Miroku in the back of the head.  
  
"Sorry Miroku!"Kagome yelled as she saw Inu-  
  
yasha laughing at the top of his lungs.Suddenly  
  
that girl came next to Kagome,and Kagome threw  
  
the ball and it slammed into the back of the girl's  
  
head.The girl turned around and glared.  
  
"Whoops,my bad,it's not my fault that your big fat  
  
head is in the way!"Kagome explained."Hey  
  
Kikyou,over here!"A voice called."Kikyou is it?"  
  
Kagome whispered.Suddenly a ball came  
  
Kagome's way and she dodged it."Ha You  
  
missed!!!"Kagome yelled at the boy who threw  
  
it.He smirked and walked away.Kagome smiled  
  
back and then almost got hit with a ball that Inu-  
  
yasha had thrown."Oh no you don't!"Kagome  
  
yelled as she threw a ball and hit him."Your  
  
good."Inu-yasha admitted."I know..."Kagome  
  
smirked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango sat at her table scared to death that she was  
  
going to do something wrong."Ok,it says put a  
  
teaspoon of red dye." "I can do that." Sango  
  
whispered to herself.She took a table spoon out  
  
and began to pour it in.Suddenly the smoke began  
  
to pour out of the cup."Oh no...oh no...oh no....oh  
  
no!!!!!!!"Sango screamed as the teacher ran over to  
  
the table.All of a sudden,A buff of smoke filled  
  
Sango face,and as soon as it was gone everyone  
  
was staring at her hair."What?"Sango asked.One  
  
girl signaled to look in the mirror.Sango walked up  
  
to the mirror.  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Inu-yasha,and Miroku came walking  
  
down the hall to the dorm room when they heard  
  
someone screaming in their  
  
room."Sango!!!"Kagome yelled as she pulled the  
  
door open.When they came running in they saw  
  
Sango standing at the mirror screaming."What are  
  
you screaming about?!"Miroku asked.Sango lifted  
  
the towel off of her head and then all of them  
  
pulled their hand over their mouths.Sango's hair  
  
had was red."You....You look..."Kagome began.  
  
"Like the Little Mermaid.."Inu-yasha finished.  
  
"Yeah..."Kagome and Miroku agreed.  
  
"What am I going to do with my hair looking like  
  
this?!"Sango shouted."Well,maybe we can wash it  
  
out?"Kagome said."I've been trying for the past  
  
two hours."Sango explained crying."Oh it's ok,at  
  
least we know,Miroku will still love you."Kagome  
  
began.Sango glared at her."Ok,maybe not the best  
  
thing to say."Kagome whispered smiling."You  
  
could dye it black."Inu-yasha suggested."Good  
  
Idea Inu-yasha." "See Sango,Inu-yasha cares."  
  
"No I don-"Inu-yasha began,"Yes you do."  
  
Kagome said in a threatening voice."Yeah, I do  
  
care."Inu-yasha told Sango,fake smiling."Come on  
  
Sango."Kagome ushered her into the bathroom as  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku laughed.  
  
----------------------Five hours later----------------------  
  
Kagome brought Sango out.Sango now had black  
  
hair with red streaks.Miroku's eyes lite up and he  
  
made a beeline for her ass."HENTAI!!!!"Sango's  
  
natural call rang out as you heard the predictable  
  
clonk on the head."Well at least we know that the  
  
red dye didn't change her."Miroku explained."I  
  
don't think even a new Sango would want you  
  
touching her ass."Inu-yasha exclaimed."One of  
  
these days,she is going to be mine." "Yeah and one  
  
of these days you are going to die of brain  
  
damage."Inu-yasha laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes..I put Kikyou in it...she''ll be with Inu-yasha in acouple of chaps.  
  
Kagome ends up with someone too,but then Inu-yasha and Kagome are together..  
  
-Inu'suv 


	6. Chap6 Kikyou the btich from hell

Chap.6-Kikyou,the bitch from hell...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sango had finally gotten over the fact that she had  
  
red streaks in her natural black hair."You know, I  
  
kinda like the fact that I have red streaks in my  
  
hair."Sango admitted."Well,you do look sexy with  
  
them...."Miroku told her walking behind her  
  
whispering it in her ear.Sango blushed as Kagome  
  
smiled and Inu-yasha smirked."They would make  
  
a kawaii couple wouldn't they?"Kagome  
  
exclaimed.Inu-yasha stood there not listening.  
  
"Why aren't you listening to me!!!"Kagome  
  
yelled."Shhh...."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
"Wait for it..wait for it..."Inu-yasha said.  
  
Suddenly that word, you heard so very much rang  
  
from Sango."HENTAI!!!!!!!!"Sango shouted as you  
  
heard the ever popular slap sound."God,does he  
  
ever want to have a romantic moment with  
  
Sango!?"Kagome exclaimed."The only thing,I  
  
think he wants is her butt."Inu-yasha said  
  
sweatdropping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were sitting outside at  
  
lunch."Where do you think Inu-yasha is?"Kagome  
  
asked looking around."What,are you starting to  
  
like him?"Miroku stated."No,who would ever like  
  
that arrogant bastard!"Kagome shouted."Uhhh....I  
  
guess her."Sango exclaimed as she pointed to two  
  
people sitting against a tree.Kagome looked back  
  
and saw Inu-yasha sitting and laughing with the  
  
girl who pushed her down at Gym yesterday.Them  
  
laughing and chatting was sickening.She felt  
  
herself about to throw up.What was this feeling  
  
she was feeling inside.Was she started to fall for  
  
Inu-yasha?Was she the term people used as  
  
jealous?No,she couldn't be,she didn't like him,she  
  
actually just didn't like that girl with him.  
  
"Kagome?" "Kagome?!"Sango shouted as Kagome  
  
came back to her old self."Yeah,huh?"She replied  
  
as she looked around."What do you think they are  
  
talking about?"Miroku added."Probably something  
  
stupid."Kagome said taking a bite out of her  
  
sandwich and not staring at the two.  
  
"Ohh,somebody's jealous."Sango chanted.  
  
"Shutup.."Kagome told her playfully hitting her.  
  
"Hey,be quiet there walking over here."Sango said  
  
as they all tried to act like themselves.Inu-yasha  
  
and the girl walked over,Kagome pretending to be  
  
talking to Miroku and Sango."Hey guys.."Inu-yasha  
  
exclaimed.The three turned around to come face to  
  
face with Inu-yasha and the girl,Kagome hated so  
  
much."Hey,this is Kikyou."Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Kikyou,these are my roommates...Kagome,Sango,  
  
and Miroku."Inu-yasha pointed all of them.  
  
"Hello..."Kikyou said smiling,that oh so evil smile.  
  
"Hi,hey,nice to meet you."The three replied.  
  
Kikyou smiled at Miroku and Sango,but when she  
  
turned to Kagome,she smirked.Kagome didn't  
  
mind but then the girl glared.It said,I will kill you.  
  
"So,Kikyou,what's your status?"Miroku asked.  
  
Sango glared."Oh,didn't you know,I'm going out  
  
with Inu-yasha..."Kikyou exclaimed.As soon as  
  
she did,Kagome spit out her food."Nani?"Kagome  
  
added."Inu-yasha asked me just acouple of hours  
  
ago,and what's wierd,is we just met yesterday."  
  
Kikyou told them as Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
"Yes,very wierd."Kagome stated as she glared at  
  
Inu-yasha,which he noticed."Kagome,may I speak  
  
to you for a minute?"He added."Why of course,you  
  
won't mind that will you,Kikyou?" "Oh,not at all,  
  
Kagome."Kikyou told her as she smiled.That smile  
  
was starting to get on Kagome's nerves.  
  
"Kagome,why are you glaring at me like I just did  
  
something that made your life a living hell?!"  
  
Inu-yasha shouted."Uhh,because you did!!!!"She  
  
yelled back."Your going out with the bitch from  
  
hell!"Kagome exclaimed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem,I thought that you  
  
and her would get along great."Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"I like her,you may not,but that not my problem!!"  
  
"Just because you don't like her,doesn't mean that  
  
I don't have to like her."Inu-yasha added.  
  
Kagome felt so angry and pissed off.This girl was  
  
going to make her and Inu-yasha's friendship sink  
  
faster the freaking Titanic.Kagome was not going  
  
to let this bitch from hell ruin her relationship with  
  
Inu-yasha.Kagome and Inu-yasha stood there,silent  
  
for a moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango and Miroku were having a chat with Kikyou  
  
,the bitch for hell,as Kagome called her.So far they  
  
found out that she was from Kyoto,and her father  
  
was an embassador of Japan.She had decided to go  
  
to this school because her father chose it for her  
  
best interests."I really didn't want to go to this  
  
school,but once I came her for orientation,I  
  
absolutely adored it.  
  
"Who the fuck talks like this is Japan,she sounds  
  
like someone from Britain or something."Sango  
  
thought to herself.Kagome and Inu-yasha walked  
  
back over and Inu-yasha sat by Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou,just to make Kagome mad,intertwined her  
  
and Inu-yasha's hands.Kagome knew that this  
  
meant war."Oh,well my next class starts in acouple  
  
minutes,I have to go."Kagome said as she stood up  
  
and walked away."That stupid mother fuc-"  
  
Suddenly Kagome acciddently bumped into a  
  
somebody."Oh,I'm sorry."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Oh,Hi My name is Kagome."Kagome stated.  
  
Hey,My name is-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooooo.....A clifhanger...my first ever.  
  
POLL!!!!!!  
  
Should the guy be-  
  
Hojo  
  
or  
  
Kouga  
  
or  
  
Naraku  
  
Tell who you think in reviews...  
  
So READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Inu'sluv 


	7. Chap7Kagome's new man and Inu's reaction

Chap.7-Kagome's new boyfriend....& Inu-yasha's reaction...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
WARNING:Going to get alittle lemony in here!  
  
Just want to say thanks to all the peoplez who reviewed,it means soooo much to me...from my other stories(shudders)this is the best one I've wrote!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ami Kuroneko  
  
cutie-kitsune  
  
Maiden of the Wind  
  
white-Angel1215  
  
darkscorpio  
  
FieryDemonFox  
  
Cowgurl Bebop  
  
Allysono123  
  
sweetypie-brat  
  
DraGonMistress704  
  
nikki-himura  
  
remix-69er  
  
entai333  
  
Kohana92  
  
Jujubie  
  
Wow,so many reviews,once again thanks!!You guys are my best friends!!!!!  
  
Poll is now over....  
  
I have decided with...well read the story....  
  
Anyway,now on to the story....  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha walked  
  
back over and Inu-yasha sat by Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou,just to make Kagome mad,intertwined her  
  
and Inu-yasha's hands.Kagome knew that this  
  
meant war."Oh,well my next class starts in acouple  
  
minutes,I have to go."Kagome said as she stood up  
  
and walked away."That stupid mother fuc-"  
  
Suddenly Kagome acciddently bumped into a  
  
somebody."Oh,I'm sorry."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Oh,Hi My name is Kagome."Kagome stated.  
  
"Hey,My name is...Kouga."The guy said.Kagome  
  
looked at him.He was very handsome and she was  
  
very attracted to him.He sounded like a nice  
  
person.He looked into her eyes,and then Kagome  
  
looked into his."Do you want to go get a bite to  
  
eat?"Kouga asked."Yeah sure,sounds like fun."  
  
Kagome responded smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango looked over and saw Kagome with a guy  
  
and they were just like Inu-yasha and Kikyou,  
  
giggling,and laughing and stupid stuff.Kagome was  
  
laughing at something that the guy had said and  
  
he was smirking at her."Ooo,Kagome has a man  
  
now.."Sango exclaimed as Inu-yasha glared.  
  
"They are just laughing and smiling at each other  
  
like they knew each other for freaking ever!"Sango  
  
told the three as she stared."Who cares what there  
  
doing."Inu-yasha snapped,as Kikyou,Miroku,and  
  
Sango both backed away."What is wrong with you  
  
Inu-yasha?"Kikyou asked him with that oh-so  
  
sweet voice,that Inu-yasha couldn't resist.  
  
Of course,neither could Miroku,who was sitting  
  
there sighing like a little girl who just saw the a  
  
hot guy.Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the  
  
head and then sighed that oh-so-annoyed sigh.  
  
"Nothings wrong,I just don't want to talk about  
  
anything right now."He admitted as he got up.  
  
"See you later Kikyou."Inu-yasha exclaimed as  
  
they hugged and he walked off."What do you think  
  
is wrong with him?"Sango asked Miroku."I think  
  
he's jealous that Kagome's got a man."Miroku  
  
explained."Yeah,but he has Kikyou."Sango said.  
  
"You have a point,but that doesn't mean he can't  
  
two different girls."Miroku told her."What,have  
  
you been in this situation before or something  
  
lecher?'Sango asked in an annoyed way."Uhh.."  
  
Was all that he could say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kouga sat in a Cafe.Kagome was  
  
drinking a latte and Kouga was drinking a  
  
cappacino."So,why are you at Muyashi?"Kouga  
  
asked."Well,when I get older,my father wanted  
  
me to become a CEO of a company,even though I  
  
want to be a DJ."  
  
She explained."And you?"She asked him.  
  
"I knew you were going to ask that."He smirked.  
  
"I want to become a doctor."He explained.  
  
"Really,that seems cool."Kagome  
  
said trying to sound sophiscated to Kouga.  
  
"Kagome,why don't you just become what you  
  
want to be when you leave this hell?"  
  
Kagome held the cup,and quivered."I'm going to  
  
tell you something that I never told anyone."  
  
"Go on..."He said sitting beside her.  
  
"Well,when I was in Highschool,my Senior year,  
  
my father was at a bank that was being robbed.  
  
The bandit took my father under hostage.The  
  
police told the man that him going to jail was not  
  
something worthy enough to waste a life.The man  
  
didn't listen.He shot my father in the stomach. The bandit then took his own life,  
  
by shooting himself in the left temple.  
  
When I got home that day,I ran to the hospital  
  
,hoping that my father was still alive.  
  
When I got to the hospital,he was alive,but only  
  
by alittle ounce of strength.My father told me,that  
  
his last wish was for me,to go to college and carry  
  
on the tradition of the Higurashi Company.I agreed  
  
to it."Kagome finished the story with a single tear  
  
falling.Kouga saw the tear and held her close.  
  
Kagome turned red with embarassment,seeing as  
  
how she had just met him,and already he was  
  
holding her."Kagome,I really like you."He  
  
exclaimed."I really like you too."She admitted.  
  
Inu-yasha walked into the cafe with Kikyou to  
  
buy a latte and spots Kagome and Kouga in the  
  
corner cuddling up.Inu-yasha hand is shaking,with  
  
the lattein his hand."Uhh,Inu-hun,just let me take  
  
this cup...ok,never mind."Kikyou exclaimed as she  
  
notices the cup break.  
  
(The cup is glass...if you wanted to know....)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was cuddled up with Kouga against the  
  
back table."Kagome,will you go out with me?"  
  
Kouga asked."Uhh...yea,I would love to."Kagome  
  
said,not trying to sound desperate or anything.  
  
Great now I finally have a boyfriend,it's been so  
  
long.Kagome thought to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were sitting in the room by  
  
themselves.Kagome was folding clothes and  
  
Inu-yasha was sitting there annoyed."Why do you  
  
keep giving hatred looks?"Kagome asked."Keh.."  
  
Inu-yasha replied."Ok,listen,you need to stop this  
  
shit right now!"Kagome yelled."Hey,at least I'm  
  
not just dating a guy because I'm trying to get back  
  
at a person!"Inu-yasha shouted."I am not!"Kagome  
  
shouted back."Bull shit,your mad cause I'm going  
  
out with Kikyou!"Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"You dont' the half of it!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"You wanna bet!!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Go ahead and try something!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
"Fuck!!"Inu-yasha shouted as he grabbed Kagome  
  
and kissed her,hard and passionate.Kagome's eyes  
  
went wide.What the hell was going on?She  
  
thought to herself as she kissed him back.She and  
  
him fell back on her bed,making out,with  
  
Inu-yasha's hand going up Kagome's shirt.  
  
Kagome moaned in response.Inu-yasha's turned so  
  
that he was on top.Suddenly....  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!!!  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha jumped up and began to  
  
pretend that they were doing normal things.  
  
"Did anything interesting happen while we were  
  
gone?"Miroku asked.  
  
"Uhhhh....No!"Inu-yasha and Kagome exclaimed  
  
as they both looked at each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK,somebody in the last chapter,asked me what  
  
the hell Nani meant,well Nani means WHAT?  
  
So there you go....  
  
Inu'sluv 


	8. Chap8 Kagome & Inu's secret relationship

Chap.8-Kagome and Inu-yasha's secret relationship...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha sat there wondering of  
  
what they had done before Miroku and Sango  
  
had come back.Kagome finally broke the silence.  
  
"So nice weather were having..."She said.  
  
"There's no reason why,you should try striking a  
  
conversation up like that..."Inu-yasha stated.  
  
"So,uhh...nice weather we're having..."  
  
"About acouple of hours...I think we shouldn't  
  
have done it."Kagome began."But the sad thing  
  
was,that I liked it."Kagome explained.Inu-yasha  
  
turned and looked at her.She had turned red from  
  
embarassment.Suddenly she started crying."Why,  
  
are you crying?"He asked her."Because,I just got  
  
a boyfriend and now I'm having an affair with my  
  
roommate!"Kagome cried.Inu-yasha laughed,but  
  
also blushed.She had thought of it as an affair,and  
  
seeing as they were sneeking behind their  
  
beloveds back,it was considered an affair."Listen  
  
Kagome,maybe we can just make it so nobody  
  
knows about it."Inu-yasha suggested."How do you  
  
suppose we do that?"She asked."Well,we can kiss  
  
and stuff when nobody's around."He explained.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean that were behind our  
  
boyfriend's and girlfriend's back?"Kagome sniffled.  
  
"Well,yeah,but that doesn't mean that it's wrong."  
  
He told her."Well,I do really care for you..."  
  
She admitted.He glowed with red.Did she just say  
  
what I think she just said?He thought to himself.  
  
Inu-yasha got closer and closer and then he kissed  
  
her.They fell against the wall and then kissed her  
  
neck.She closed her eyes.Suddenly....  
  
"INU-HUN!!!!!!!"  
  
Kikyou called from outside the dorm room.  
  
Kagome groaned as Inu-yasha walked over to the  
  
door."Hey darling..."She said as she kissed him.  
  
Kagome looked over there with complete  
  
disgust."Hey Kagome..."Kikyou said smiling.  
  
"Hey Kikyou..."Kagome smiled back,she was  
  
beginning to think Kikyou wasn't that bad,even  
  
though she didn't like the fact that she was with  
  
Inu-yasha."Well,I have to go find Kouga."Kagome  
  
exclaimed as she walked out of the dorm."Bye  
  
Guys!"Kagome shouted as she walked out.  
  
"See ya Kagome..."Inu-yasha told her."So,Inu-hun,  
  
what do you want to do?"Kikyou asked walking  
  
closer to him."Uhhh...I don't know,want to go find  
  
Sango and Miroku?"He stated stepping back every  
  
time she stepped closer.He liked Kikyou,really he  
  
did,but he had liked Kagome more.In fact he loved  
  
Kagome.Wait did he just admit that?He asked  
  
himself."Uhhh...ok,let's go!"Kikyou said grabbing  
  
his hand and pulling him out of the dorm room.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku and Sango sat there next to each other.  
  
Miroku was laughing along with Sango,who  
  
was telling some sort of joke."I really like that..."  
  
Miroku exclaimed."You like what?"Sango asked.  
  
"Your smile..."He stated.Sango blushed deep red.  
  
Please don't ruin this moment...She told him in her  
  
mind.Please don't grab my ass....She thought.  
  
He moved closer to her,until she could feel him  
  
breathing on her."Miroku..."She whispered.He  
  
kissed her lightly.Suddenly realization hit her.  
  
She fell in love with Miroku,her roommate.The  
  
guy who grabbed her ass before they even met.  
  
The who screamed like a girl,and the guy who held  
  
her when Inu-yasha drove like a maniac.  
  
"I...I love you..."She whispered.He looked at her,  
  
and smiled,that cute smile."I love you too."He  
  
said hugging her.Sango,felt safe in his arms,like  
  
nothing would be able to hurt her.She laid her  
  
head back on his chest and sat by the tree.  
  
Where Inu-yasha and Kikyou found them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome found Kouga at the cafe.She sat next to  
  
him,and he smirked at her."Hey you..."He said  
  
as he kissed her."So,what are you doing here?"  
  
She asked."Well,I wasn't going to sit in my dorm  
  
with my roommate making out with his girlfriend."  
  
He told her."Ohh...well that must have been a bad  
  
site."Kagome exclaimed."I finally left when they  
  
began to take their shirts off."Kouga explained.  
  
"Oh,I see...."Kagome whispered.  
  
Just then Miroku and Sango came walking in with  
  
Inu-yasha and Kikyou behind them.  
  
Miroku and Sango were holding hands.Kagome  
  
smiled."Sango!!"Kagome yelled waving to the  
  
four.Kouga leered at Inu-yasha,who leered back.  
  
"So,I see you and Miroku have become a couple,  
  
huh Sango.."Kagome exclaimed.Sango blushed,so  
  
Miroku answered."Yes we have.."Miroku  
  
answered."Well Kagome,who is this man you are  
  
now going out with?"Kikyou asked."Well Kikyou,  
  
this is Kouga."Kagome told the four.Inu-yasha  
  
didn't like this Kouga guy,Kagome was with.  
  
Silence rang from the six people there.Miroku  
  
broke the silence."So...is anyone going to the  
  
Rascal Flatts concert?"Miroku asked."Well,I  
  
bought tickets,but Kikyou doesn't want to go."  
  
Inu-yasha explained."Yeah,same here,Kouga  
  
doesn't want to go either."Kagome told them.  
  
"How bout,we all four go,Kagome and Inu-yasha,  
  
and Me and Miroku."Sango suggested.Kouga felt  
  
uneasy about it,but Kikyou thought it was a good  
  
idea.Kagome and Inu-yasha stared at each other  
  
and then said they would do it.Kouga finally  
  
decided that it was ok,thanks to Kagome and  
  
Sango's reasoning."So it's settled then."Sango  
  
said as she smiled.Kagome and Inu-yasha looked  
  
at each other with michief in their eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well,there goes another chapter...well the next one  
  
is going to be a song chapter...Sango and Miroku  
  
are now a couple...YAY!!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha are having a secret  
  
relationship behind Kikyou and Kouga's back.  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Should I make Kikyou and Kouga be together?  
  
Well whatever...  
  
Inu'sluv 


	9. Chap9 The Concert Part 1

Chap.9-The Concert,Part 1...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well,I love writing stories,so I will write  
  
another chapter.What's weird is this is the  
  
third chapter in one day....  
  
Wow...I must have alot of ideas or something.  
  
If you didn't know,this has happened in my  
  
life before...I am pretty much Kagome,and  
  
my boyfriend would be Inu-yasha.  
  
Our ex's are Kikyou and Kouga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting there getting ready  
  
to go to the concert in the bathroom,while the boys  
  
were outside in the room.  
  
"So Kagome,do you wish that Kouga was going?"  
  
Sango asked.Kagome wanted to say no,but she  
  
knew Sango would get suspcious and wonder.  
  
Kagome quickly answered with a "yes".  
  
"Do you want me to go tell him to go?"  
  
Sango added."No!" "I mean,if he doesn't want  
  
to go,I'm not going to stop him..."Kagome told  
  
her as she sighed.Thank god I saved myself...  
  
Kagome thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Inu-yasha,are you wishing that Kikyou was  
  
going?"Miroku asked.Inu-yasha shook his  
  
head,yes."But if she doesn't want to go,I'm not  
  
going to make her go."He told Miroku.  
  
"How do you do it?"Miroku asked."Do what?"  
  
Inu-yasha replied."Juggle two women at one  
  
time?"Miroku said.Inu-yasha seemed shocked.  
  
Does he know....He thought scared.  
  
"Ya know,having Kikyou,and then having with  
  
Kagome's loudness."Miroku said laughing.  
  
Inu-yasha felt relieved,he really thought that  
  
Miroku knew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Inu-yasha,Sango,and Miroku stepped out  
  
of there cars.The two girls looked very casual,so  
  
did the boys.  
  
Kagome was wearing a red shirt with words that  
  
read,  
  
"Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful,hate me cuz your  
  
boyfriend thinks I am."She was wearing jeans with  
  
chains on the side.She wore gold hoop earrings.  
  
Sango,was wearing a black shirt that said...  
  
"Love me for my personality...not just for my ass."  
  
She wore so Miroku would know not to grab her  
  
ass.She wore black pants.  
  
Miroku wore a shirt,which said....  
  
"I'm with the girl with the big ass..."  
  
Sango tried to throw it in the fire before he put it  
  
on.He wore baggy pants.  
  
Inu-yasha just wore a Miroku shirt,that said....  
  
"Women are not used for just dirty work...  
  
they are men's sex toys." He also just wore  
  
baggy jeans.  
  
(Give me credit,I made up the shirt names...)  
  
They all walked into the stadium as the girls'  
  
bought anything they could get there hands on.  
  
The problem was..the boys were buying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou heard a knock at her door,she went to open  
  
it.When she opened it...it was Kouga.  
  
"Kouga,what are you doing here?"She asked.  
  
"I was just wondering,do you think we should go  
  
to the concert?"He exclaimed."Well,I think we  
  
should.She replied."The concert doesn't start  
  
for a half an hour."Kouga told her."Let's surprise  
  
them..."She added walking into the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...That's the end of part one...The second half  
  
gets better...  
  
I hope you like it so far...One of the reviews says  
  
to make Kouga and Kikyou a couple....but another  
  
says no...well once again whatever...  
  
I know this was short,but the next one will be longer...  
  
Inu'sluv 


	10. Chap10 The concert Part ll

Chap.10-The concert...Part ll  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
You guys have made me cry....  
  
Not from anyone giving me flames..but you  
  
made me cry happy tears.  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I want to send a shout out to Sango Twin!!!  
  
You are sooo Cool!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhh...Kagome."Inu-yasha whispered as  
  
Kagome bought her fifth shirt.Kagome turned  
  
around as Inu-yasha said,"I don't have enough  
  
money for you to buy a sixth shirt."Kagome  
  
sighed and walked out of the line.  
  
"NO!!!I want THAT SHIRT!!!!!"They heard  
  
someone say in the crowd.At the same time,  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha both stepped sideways to  
  
see who it was.  
  
(Come on people think,I know one of u know!)  
  
When they stepped over they saw...Sango  
  
yelling at the man at the counter.  
  
"I NEED THAT T-SHIRT!!!!!"Sango shouted.  
  
"Sango,I'll get another one,hun..."Miroku said  
  
hopeing that would work.Sango just growled at  
  
him.Sango thought of something.  
  
"Our child will be sad when she figure out  
  
that I wasn't able to get her a shirt."Sango  
  
exclaimed."But you already have 8 shirts!"The  
  
man said."That's not the point...she wants that  
  
shirt!"Sango yelled."Uhh...Sango,baby,we need  
  
to go."Miroku whispered pulling her away from  
  
the counter.Kagome and Inu-yasha were sitting  
  
there laughing and snickering.Miroku picked  
  
Sango and pulled her away from the counter.  
  
Sango still didn't shut up.  
  
"You know what,I'm going to report you to..the  
  
manager,you have terrible service,I should be  
  
able to get the shirt I want,when I want it!"  
  
Sango yelled as she and Miroku turned a corner.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome ran laughing the whole  
  
way over to them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga and Kikyou stepped out of their cars.  
  
They were wearing just plain jeans and shirts.  
  
(I don't like them so I'm not going into detail.)  
  
They walked into the stadium.When they got in,  
  
they saw that someone was trying to kill the  
  
man at the counter."Who do you think that is?!"  
  
Kikyou asked."I don't know,some asshole."  
  
Kouga explained."Ohh..one of those people."  
  
Kikyou stated."Let's go..."Kouga exclaimed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha got as far away from  
  
Sango and Miroku as they could.They did not  
  
want them to see them together.  
  
"Are you happy that your going to see this  
  
concert?"Inu-yasha said.  
  
"More happy,that I'm seeing it with you.."She  
  
whispered in his ear.I sent cold shivers down his  
  
back.  
  
The concert began and as soon as Rascal Flatts  
  
entered the stage,there was cheering,girls  
  
screaming and boys yelling.  
  
They started "This Everday love..."  
  
-Each morning the sun shines through my  
  
window,lands on the face of a dream come true-  
  
-I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee and  
  
catch up on the front page morning news-  
  
-then she walks up behind me and throws her  
  
arms around my neck-  
  
-Just another morning thing I come to expect-  
  
Inu-yasha was behind Kagome,his arms around  
  
her waist.He kissed her cheek,as she blushed.  
  
-It's ordinary plain and simple,typical  
  
this everday love-  
  
Same old same old feelings,(same old)  
  
everday love-  
  
-Emotion is so familar  
  
nothing bout it too peculiar-  
---------------------------------------------------  
Kagome sang the next part in Inu-yasha's ear.  
  
-Oh,but I can't get enough,of this everyday love-  
---------------------------------------------------  
She sang with such grace.  
  
Her voice was so beautiful.He remembered  
  
when he had said that her singing was terrible,  
  
he was wrong.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where do you think they are?"Kikyou asked  
  
Kouga."You tell me!"He shouted."Well,no need  
  
to yell."She exclaimed."Sorry..."He told her.  
  
"Look there's Sango and Miroku."Kikyou stated.  
  
They began to walk over there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the song was over,the singer said,  
  
"This song is dedicated to all the people in this  
  
crowd that's in love.  
  
They band then striked up "I Melt".  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-When you light those candles  
  
up there on that mantle piece  
  
settin the mood-  
  
-I just lay there staring  
  
quietly preparing to love on you-  
  
-I can feel heat from across the room  
  
painted wild with a little flame  
  
that makes you wanna do it-  
  
-I melt  
  
everytime you look at me that  
  
Never heals  
  
anytime or anyplace  
  
This burning is the coolest thing  
  
I've ever felt  
  
I melt-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sango,where are Inu-yasha and Kagome?"  
  
Kouga as Sango looked around.  
  
"I don't see them,wonder where they could be.."  
  
Miroku said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome.."Inu-yasha whispered."Yes."She asked.  
  
"I..love you."Inu-yasha whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened."I've been wanting you to say  
  
that for the longest time,I love you too,Inu-yasha."  
  
Kagome told him.He grabbed her chin and gently  
  
pushed there lips together.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango looked everywhere for Inu-yasha and Kagome,  
  
hoping that it would make Kikyou and Kouga shutup.  
  
Suddenly,she noticed two figures she recognized.  
  
It was Kagome and Inu-yasha,they were kissing.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide.She looked up,to see that  
  
Miroku hadn't noticed anything,he was too busy  
  
trying to calm Kikyou down.Sango had to think of  
  
something fast or her two best friends were going to  
  
be spotted by their girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
"Uhh....I can't see them,I think that they are  
  
somewhere in crowd,maybe Inu-yasha took  
  
Kagome,to the dorm,cause Kagome wasn't feeling too  
  
well."Sango stated.Miroku was wondering what  
  
Sango was up to."Oh really,well Kikyou let's go."  
  
Kouga said."Yeah,Ok."Suddenly Kikyou shouted,  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!How could he!!"Sango was scared  
  
now,Kikyou had noticed Inu-yasha and Kagome  
  
kissing."What?!"Miroku and Kouga yelled at the  
  
same time."That man,just stepped on my shoes!"  
  
She shouted.Sango sweatdropped.  
  
Leave it to Kikyou to be the one to say that...  
  
Sango thought to herself.  
  
"Well,see ya Sango,Miroku."Kouga said as he pulled  
  
Kikyou away into the crowd.  
  
Sango was so scared,that Kouga and Kikyou would  
  
notice the two love birds over there kissing each  
  
other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ride home that night,was uneventful.Sango  
  
wouldn't talk to no one.Actually nobody would talk  
  
to anyone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to the dorm room,Sango lashing out.  
  
"I saw you and Inu-yasha together!!"Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku and Inu-yasha had gone to get sodas.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Kagome exclaimed  
  
trying to act like she didn't know what Sango was  
  
talking about.  
  
"I SAW YOU FUCKING KISSING!!!!!!!"Sango  
  
screamed."Ohh...that."Kagome began.  
  
"Well,we are falling in love with each other and well,  
  
we don't know how to end our relationship with  
  
Kikyou and Kouga."Kagome told her."Well,If you  
  
want to end it,then how about an It's over,or I don't  
  
like you anymore...how about that!!!!!"Sango  
  
shouted."Sango,I'm sorry."Kagome whispered.  
  
"Its...It's ok,I just wish you'd tell me stuff..we used to  
  
tell each other everything."Sango said crying.  
  
"I am sorry,I haven't been telling you anything."  
  
Kagome said hugging her."Would it help If I told you  
  
that Inu-yasha said he loved me today."  
  
"Would It also help I told you that I have a present  
  
for you." Kagome told her.  
  
"Really what is it?!!"Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome opened a package.In it contained the shirt  
  
Sango wanted."I bought the T-Shirt,your child was  
  
just dying to have."Kagome explained as she and  
  
Sango laughed."Uhh...Kagome you will always be my  
  
best friend."Sango said as they smiled at each other.  
  
"Whatever you do with Inu-yasha,I will support."  
  
Sango added.  
  
"And anything you do with Miroku I will support."  
  
Kagome told her.  
  
"And anything I do with Miroku you will support."  
  
Kagome exclaimed as Sango threw pillow at her.  
  
The boys walked in the room.  
  
"What did you do while we were gone?"Miroku  
  
asked."Girl stuff,you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh,we wouldn't..."Inu-yasha said.Miroku and  
  
Inu-yasha looked at each other and jumped at the  
  
girls who fell on the bed.They laughed the whole time  
  
having a pillow fight.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well,that's a good chapter right,funny and kinda  
  
suspenseful.Well review me if you liked it.  
  
I seem to update alot faster now.Wonder why?  
  
Well,read and review  
  
Inu'sluv 


	11. Chap11 Softball tryouts & Kouga's suspic

Chap.11-Softball tryouts & Kouga's  
  
suspicion....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey peoplez!!!This is the second time today,  
  
that I have wrote a chappie...the only reason  
  
this is moving so fast is because I have the  
  
computer to myself for a week.My brother is  
  
off to orlando.You see I live in Florida.  
  
Pensacola,Florida to be exact.He will be  
  
gone the whole time,for a graduation present.  
  
I have decided to not do anything to the DJ  
  
thing until this "affair" thing is over.  
  
Which won't be for awhile.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango walked around the campus  
  
carrying there advance math books with them.  
  
A sign caught Kagome's eye.Kagome stopped as  
  
Sango kept walking."Hey Kagome,what are you  
  
stopping for?"Sango shouted.Sango walked over to  
  
Kagome,who was reading the sign.It read,  
  
'Students of Muyashi University,please come  
  
tryout for a position in the Softball league.If you  
  
want to try out then please see Coach Migashi to  
  
sign up.Hope to see you out there!'  
  
"Well Sango,do you want to try out?"Kagome  
  
asked."Yeah,it seems like fun."Sango told her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You wanna do what exactly?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"I'm going to try out for softball."Kagome told him.  
  
"Have you ever played softball?"He asked.  
  
"Well,I played T-Ball,does that count?"She  
  
exclaimed."No Kagome,softball is far worse."He  
  
explained."Ohh..."Kagome whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright....everybody,I am going to see your  
  
cordination skills."The coach said.Kagome had  
  
started off with third base.That wasn't good.She  
  
picked up the ball and threw it,but she threw it to  
  
second.Sango switched with her and Sango acted  
  
like a natural."Higurashi,itcher's mound!!"The  
  
coach yelled.Kagome ran over and stood there.Just  
  
then Inu-yasha and Miroku walked over to the  
  
field to see the girls.  
  
"Hey,Kagome's going to pitch."Miroku said to  
  
Inu-yasha."Come on Kagome!"Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome sighed and then pitched the ball.The ball  
  
soared and hit the mitt dead on."WOW!"Inu-yasha  
  
and Miroku shouted.The coach looked astounded.  
  
"Pitch another one!"The coach beckened.Kagome  
  
sighed again and then pitched another strike.  
  
"Wow..."Kagome's teammates said."Wow..."The  
  
boys whispered getting up and holding on to the  
  
fence."Go on Kagome,pitch one more."The coach  
  
exclaimed. Kagome once again pitched the ball,but  
  
this time somebody had a monitor to see how fast  
  
she pitched.When she pitched a third strike,the  
  
man was speechless."She pitches 87 miles per  
  
hour!!"The man shouted."I-I do..."Kagome  
  
whispered.Sango,Miroku,and Inu-yasha all had  
  
there eyes wide.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked to Kouga's dorm room,and  
  
knocked.She heard sounds coming from his room.  
  
She heard Kouga grunt,and moan.  
  
"What the fuck?!"She thought in her mind.  
  
She also heard a girl moan.Kagome banged on the  
  
door.Kouga got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey babe,what the hell were those sounds?!"  
  
Kagome shouted.Kagome pushed Kouga out of the  
  
way and saw nobody there.Was she hearing things?  
  
No,she was sure she heard sounds.  
  
'What sounds?"He asked looking at her strange.  
  
"Oh,you mean the T.V.?"He explained.  
  
"Were people fucking on your T.V. or something?"  
  
Kagome asked with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Miroku,is a terrible influence on you ya know."  
  
Kagome said smiling."Kagome,I've been thinking,  
  
and I'm beginning to think your keeping things  
  
from me."He told her.She looked at him.  
  
"I am not keeping anything from you."Kagome  
  
explained."I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."She  
  
added.She hugged him to emphasize her point.  
  
"Ok,I believe you."He said hugging her back.  
  
Kagome was beginning to feel guilty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Kagome,the list of the people who made it is  
  
up!"Sango shouted.Her and Kagome ran over to  
  
the list."I MADE THE TEAM!!!"Sango yelled.  
  
"I made it too!"Kagome shouted."Where are you  
  
playing?"Kagome asked."I'm playing at third base!"  
  
Sango told her."And you?"She asked.  
  
"I'm the pitcher."Kagome explained.The girls  
  
turned each other.The screamed while jumping up  
  
and down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Inu-yasha were sitting around  
  
on there beds.Inu-yasha was sitting on the floor.  
  
Miroku was off to a class.  
  
"I think Kouga is cheating on me."Kagome told  
  
them.Sango threw a pillow.  
  
"May I remind you,that you are cheating on him,  
  
with jackass over there."Sango said.This time it  
  
was Inu-yasha's turn to throw a pillow.  
  
"Hey,children!"Kagome exclaimed as she threw a  
  
stuff animal at both Inu-yasha and Sango.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome,I feeling the same damn  
  
thing."Inu-yasha told her.  
  
"Hey you never know,they could be cheating on  
  
you with each other."Sango explained.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha thought for a second.  
  
"NAH!!"They both said at the same time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey peepz!!!!!!!What's up!!  
  
Well,it's fun talking to you every chapter.  
  
Well see ya later.  
  
Inu'sluv 


	12. Chap12The partyand spin the frying pan

Chap.12-The party and spin the frying pan...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
There are going to be some surprises...  
  
enjoy....  
  
MY B-DAY IS NEXT WEEK!!!!YAY!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four were sitting in there dormroom.Inu-yasha  
  
and Kagome were laughing about something on  
  
T.V.While Sango and Miroku were sitting on the  
  
bed making out.Kagome and Inu-yasha looked  
  
back to see them."O...Ok."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Miroku..."Inu-yasha said."Hold-on she has him by  
  
the tongue."Kagome explained."Sango,let the man  
  
breath."Kagome told her.This only made the two  
  
kiss more.Kagome thought of something to say.  
  
"Sango,your mom and dad are getting a divorce!"  
  
Kagome shouted.Sango stopped kissing & yelled,  
  
"THEY ARE!!" "No,It was just something to say  
  
to make you guys stop macking."Kagome said.  
  
"You know what,I am bored."Miroku told them.  
  
"Well,why don't we have a party?"Sango  
  
suggested."Sounds like a good idea."Kagome  
  
began."We can invite Kouga and Kikyou."Miroku  
  
exclaimed.Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at each  
  
other."Uhh....sure."They said at the same time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys,what are we doing here?"Kouga asked.  
  
"Well,where having a party sweetie."Kagome  
  
replied kissing him on the cheek.Inu-yasha really  
  
displeased."Hey baby."Kikyou stated as she  
  
hugged Inu-yasha."Hey..."He said hugging her  
  
back.Kagome wasn't to happy with this.  
  
"So,what kinda of party is it?"Kikyou asked  
  
smiling."Well,just a regular party,want to play a  
  
game?"Sango exclaimed."Yeah how bout  
  
parcheese?"Miroku asked."You are so lucky your  
  
fine."Sango said kissing him."How about spin the  
  
bottle?"Kagome suggested.Inu-yasha went over to  
  
the kitchen to find a bottle."Sorry Kagome,there's  
  
no bottle."Inu-yasha picked a frying pan and said,  
  
"How about spin the frying pan?"Inu-yasha added.  
  
Everyone started laughing."Ok,that'll work."Sango  
  
said.Kagome spun the frying pan and it landed on  
  
Sango.They looked at each other and just hugged  
  
each other.Sango then spun the frying pan and it  
  
landed on Miroku."That's someone I'll kiss."Sango  
  
whispered as she and Miroku locked lips.  
  
"Ok people,If you get carried away,I will be forced  
  
to hit you with a pillow."About the time Kagome  
  
said that they stopped."Ok,your turn to spin it  
  
Miroku."Inu-yasha explained.Miroku turned the  
  
pan and it landed on....Kagome.Inu-yasha and  
  
Kouga looked in horror."Ok Miroku,come here."  
  
Kagome told him as she kissed him on the....  
  
cheek.Inu-yasha and Kouga both sighed relieved.  
  
"Ok Kagome,your turn."Kikyou stated.Kagome  
  
turned it and it landed on...Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome,Inu-yasha,and Sango's eyes went big.  
  
But,Kouga's eye's went bug-eyed.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha got close and then kissed.  
  
Kouga got mad and pushed Inu-yasha away from  
  
Kagome."I will not stand for you to kiss my  
  
girlfriend."Kouga exclaimed."Kouga!!"Kagome  
  
shouted."Kouga,It was just a game."Inu-yasha  
  
exclaimed."I don't care,I am not going to let  
  
someone lock lips with my girl,especially someone  
  
like you!!"Kouga yelled.Inu-yasha growled,and hit  
  
Kouga in the face."Kouga!!" INU-YASHA!!"  
  
Kagome screamed."Who the hell do you think you  
  
are saying shit about me,and you not even know  
  
me!!!"Inu-yash shouted."Inu-yasha stop it please!"  
  
Kikyou yelled.Sango and Miroku stood there.  
  
Inu-yasha walked up to Kouga who Kagome was  
  
holding.Kouga looked up,his nose bleeding.  
  
Inu-yasha held up his fist."INU-YASHA!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed.He held down his fist and said,  
  
"I don't want to waist my energy on you anyway."  
  
Inu-yasha walked out of the room.  
  
"Kouga are you alright?"Kagome asked.  
  
"SHUTUP!!"He shouted.Kagome backed away.  
  
He got up and walked out the door.  
  
"I-I'll go find Inu-yasha..."Kikyou said weakly.  
  
Kagome nodded and she left the room.  
  
Sango,Kagome,and Miroku sat there in silence.  
  
"So,anyone up for a game of parcheese?"Miroku  
  
asked.Kagome and Sango glared at him.  
  
"Uhh...guess not..."He whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was very short...shorter than all my other  
  
chapters...but to the point...I want reviews..I want  
  
to hit a 100.  
  
Something serious is going to happen...something  
  
you wouldn't expect...  
  
Inu'sluv 


	13. Chap13 Kagome & Inuyasha caught

Chap.13-Kagome and Inu-yasha..caught  
  
& Kouga's insanity...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Limey in this chapter ...not with the couple  
  
you would expect....even though they are  
  
together later...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome found Inu-yasha sitting on the  
  
balcony of their dorm hall."Inu-yasha..."  
  
Kagome whispered as she walked up to stand  
  
by him."Inu-yasha..."Kagome said as she put  
  
a hand on his shoulder."I'm glad I broke that  
  
bastard's nose!"Inu-yasha shouted.Kagome  
  
smiled."If it would help,I will break up with  
  
him tonight."Kagome told him.  
  
"I don't want you to make me smile,or  
  
laugh."He explained."I just want to be alone  
  
right now."Inu-yasha said.Kagome kissed  
  
him."Being alone is the worst thing for you."  
  
She whispered as he kissed her.They began to  
  
kiss more passionately.  
  
Just then Kouga came running down the hall  
  
looking for Kagome,he wanted to apologize  
  
for what he had done at the party.When he  
  
got to the end,he saw something he didn't  
  
want.He saw...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was a very scary evening..."Sango said  
  
as Miroku kissed her forhead.  
  
"Ohh...I love you..."Sango whispered as she  
  
kissed him."I love you too."Miroku told her.  
  
"I will let nothing happen to you..."He said  
  
as he kissed her.Which made them kiss  
  
passionately.Miroku and Sango then went  
  
under the covers with lust in their eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome left Inu-yasha alone for awhile,as he  
  
had asked.She went down the hall to Kouga's  
  
room,to break their relationship,she didn't  
  
like what he had become.Someone she didn't  
  
want to be with,a heartless bastard.She  
  
knocked on the door once and as soon as she  
  
did,Kouga opened it up.  
  
Kagome stood there wondering why he had  
  
opened the door so fast.It was like he was  
  
waiting for her."Come in my darling,come  
  
in."He stated as he shoved Kagome into the  
  
room."Uhh...Kouga,why is there a chair in  
  
the middle of the room?"Kagome asked.  
  
"That's where you will be sitting until your  
  
precious Inu-yasha comes for you."He  
  
explained."Oh shit...INU-YASHA!!!Kagome  
  
screamed as Kouga came at her with masking  
  
tape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha opened the door to where Sango  
  
and Miroku were fooling around.  
  
"What the hell?!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
Inu-yasha took a pillow and put it in front  
  
of his face."Well,you could have knocked  
  
first."Miroku stated."Uh,this is my room too  
  
ya know."Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh,and nice look Sango,love the flavor."  
  
Inu-yasha said sarcastically.Sango was  
  
wearing a bed sheet tied around her.  
  
"Shut up Inu-yasha!"Sango shouted.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Under the blankets with us..."Miroku said.  
  
"WHAT!?"Inu-yasha yelled."Just kidding,we  
  
don't know.."Miroku told him."The last time  
  
I saw her,she was off to see if you were ok."  
  
Sango explained."Something's happened to  
  
her,I know it..."Inu-yasha exclaimed as he ran  
  
out of the room."Wait Inu-yasha!!"Sango  
  
yelled after him."What if something has  
  
happened to Kagome?"Sango added.  
  
"Inu-yasha will find her don't worry."  
  
Miroku said hugging her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Inu-yasha better come looking for you soon,  
  
cuz when he does,I'll be ready this time."  
  
Kouga said,holding a knife to Kagome's neck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooo....This is all going to lead up to one  
  
tragic thing...some one is going to never be  
  
the same again.  
  
"Can anyone guess who,you won't believe  
  
who it is...  
  
I'll give you clues....  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ???? A woman  
  
shreeks.  
  
It is a guy...  
  
It is a main character...  
  
and  
  
It is not Kouga... 


	14. Chap14 Kagome kidnapped by Kouga

Chap.14-Kagome's been kidnapped by kouga  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...people,I guess you guys want to know  
  
who is going to never be the same again.Who  
  
is going to be asleep for acouple of chapters.  
  
Well...its .....  
  
I didn't want to do this but they need some  
  
love in this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha raced down the halls looking for  
  
Kouga's room.Kagome had said something  
  
about 42-something."420,421,422?!"  
  
Inu-yasha kept counting.Then something  
  
came across Inu-yasha's mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I met a new guy,I like..."Kagome said.  
  
"Where is he staying?"Sango asked.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there eavesdropping.  
  
"Room 427....."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Thank you Kagome and Sango..."Inu-yasha  
  
said to nobody.He ran to the room.He banged  
  
on the door."KOUGA OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
  
Kouga's roommate opened the door and then  
  
said,"Kouga's not here,he took some girl with  
  
him but he had her tied up and took her up to  
  
the roof." "Ok,thanks!!"Inu-yasha shouted as  
  
he ran back to the room.  
  
He ran into the room."Miroku,Sango Kouga  
  
kidnappped Kagome!!!"Inu-yasha shouted as  
  
Miroku and Sango jumped up.Inu-yasha  
  
looked away."I have pants on..."Miroku told  
  
him."Oh ok."Inu-yasha whispered.Sango and  
  
Miroku and got dressed and ran out the room.  
  
"Where is he taking her?"Sango asked.  
  
"Their on the roof."Inu-yasha stated.Sango  
  
covered her mouth."Do you know what he  
  
can do to her?!"Sango yelled."Yes...I do,and  
  
I don't want her to be hurt."Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Have I missed something?"Miroku asked.  
  
"Well,Inu-yasha and Kagome have been  
  
together behind Kouga and Kikyou's back.  
  
"Does Kikyou know?"Sango asked.  
  
"I broke up with before Kagome came,she  
  
said that she understood and she always  
  
knew I loved Kagome."Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"See that's a good trait Kikyou has."Sango  
  
said."Let's go before he does something to  
  
Kagome."Inu-yasha exclaimed running.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-yasha!!!"Kagome screamed."Your not  
  
going to see your Inu-yasha because by the  
  
time he gets up here you will be dead."  
  
Kouga said as he quickly cut her with the  
  
knife in his hand."AHHHHH!"Kagome  
  
screamed."Kouga...please stop..."Kagome  
  
weakly asked."Why should I stop...you  
  
brought this all on yourself,your the one who  
  
was cheating on me with that bastard!  
  
"Please Kouga..."Kagome said crying.  
  
"Don't you please Kouga me...you told me  
  
lies and everything..I don't want to hear you  
  
say anything."He explained as he put the tape  
  
on her mouth."You are a bitch,Kagome!"  
  
"You lied to me.." "You even said you loved  
  
me!!"Kouga shouted.Kagome began to cry  
  
even more."No..."She whispered as he held  
  
the knife to her throat."I'm going to slit you  
  
throat you stupid bitch!"He yelled.  
  
He pulled back and then moved his hand in  
  
position."NOOO!!"Kagome screamed  
  
through the tape.  
  
Suddenly somebody grabbed Kouga's hand.  
  
"Inu-yasha..."Kagome yelled through the tape.  
  
Inu-yasha took the knife and punched Kouga.  
  
Inu-yasha untied Kagome and pulled the tape off.  
  
Kagome hugged Inu-yasha."Thank god your here."  
  
Kagome whispered."He was going to kill me."  
  
"No he's not!"Inu-yasha shouted as he ran at Kouga  
  
,dropping the knife and hitting him.Kouga and him  
  
began hitting each other.Kagome and Sango stood  
  
there staring in shock.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kouga where punching each other.  
  
Inu-yasha got on top of Kouga and pulled his head  
  
up and kept punching him.Kouga was bleeding  
  
everywhere.Inu-yasha's nose and the side of his  
  
mouth was bleeding.Kouga pushed Inu-yasha off  
  
of him.Kouga turned his head and then looked to  
  
the right.Inu-yasha turned his head to look,and  
  
there stood the knife.Kouga got up and ran for it.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!"Inu-yasha shouted as he  
  
got up as well.Inu-yasha and Kouga got to it about  
  
the same time,but Kouga got it.  
  
"This is something that I should have done along  
  
time ago!"Kouga shouted."Die Inu-yasha."Kouga  
  
threw the knife.Inu-yasha moved as quickly as he  
  
could but the knife skidded off the side of his  
  
stomach."Inu-yasha!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
The knife didn't stop when it hit Inu-yasha,it  
  
headed for Kagome and Sango.Sango and  
  
Kagome's went wide as the knife came at them.  
  
"Kagome,SANGO!!"Miroku yelled as he ran at  
  
them.He pushed them out of the way.  
  
"Miroku are you okay?"Sango asked."Yeah..I-  
  
oww!"He yelled.Kagome,Miroku,and Sango  
  
looked back and saw the knife was driven into  
  
Miroku's back."MIROKU!"Sango cried.  
  
Miroku head fell to the ground.  
  
Sango fell on her knees."No...NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango screamed as she cried.Kagome tried to hold  
  
back her tears but she couldn't.Kagome felt  
  
Miroku's neck to see if he was still alive,he was  
  
barely."Miroku...you can't leave me...please."  
  
Sango whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well,I'm glad I killed somebody."Kouga said.  
  
"Grrrrr..."Inu-yasha snarled.Inu-yasha punched  
  
Kouga so hard,that it broke his jaw.Kouga fell to  
  
the ground knocked out.Kagome slowly pulled  
  
knife from Miroku's back which made Miroku  
  
tense.  
  
Suddenly the police came charging through the  
  
door and grabbed Kouga."Who called the police?"  
  
Inu-yasha asked.Just then Kikyou walked through  
  
the door."I did,I noticed Kouga becoming a  
  
jackass,and he was coming up with some plan to  
  
kidnap Kagome."Kikyou explained.  
  
"We need an Ambulance!!!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Sango,Kikyou,and Inu-yasha sat in the  
  
waiting room of the hospital.Kagome and Kikyou  
  
were holding Sango,who was crying hard tears.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that..."Sango cried.  
  
"He shouldn't have jumped in the way!"Sango  
  
shouted."It's ok Sango,everything is going to be  
  
ok."Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Why is it taking so long,they've been in there for  
  
3 hours."Inu-yasha said.Suddenly the doctor  
  
walked out of the E.R."Uh...the family of  
  
Miroku?"All four of them stood up."I'm very sorry  
  
to say this but from the wounds that have been  
  
inflicted,Miroku is in a coma,and were pretty sure  
  
that he might never wake up."The doctor  
  
explained."No...No..NO!!"Sango shouted as she  
  
fell.Inu-yasha hugged her."It's going to be ok."  
  
"No,he can't be...Miroku."Sango whispered as  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome held her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Crying..)I didn't want to make Miroku be put in a  
  
coma.But it went along with the story...  
  
Well,review and tell me how you feel.  
  
I Know this didn't change Miroku but it will later  
  
on.So don't leave my story cuz your mad at me.  
  
I'm sorry..I've been crying every since I started  
  
writing this chapter.  
  
Bye..  
  
Inu'sluv 


	15. Chap15 The Softball tournament

Chap.15-Softball tournament...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
you guys have been great...  
  
I love you guys....  
  
You ROCK!!  
  
I send a shout out to Inuyasha and Chi!!  
  
Your sooo cool....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Kikyou,and Inu-yasha sat there  
  
on Kagome and Sango's bed.  
  
"Sango's been at the hospital ever since  
  
Miroku fell into acoma."Kikyou exclaimed.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be,she' s in love with  
  
Miroku..."Kagome explained.  
  
"This is all Kouga's fault..."Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou looked at him.  
  
"If Kouga,hadn't of came into our live's  
  
Miroku would be sitting here with us right  
  
now!"Inu-yasha shouted."Inu-yasha..."  
  
Kagome whispered."I somehow feel that it's  
  
my fault as well,if I hadn't moved at let that  
  
knife hit me dead on,then Miroku wouldn't  
  
be in a coma and Sango wouldn't be suffering!  
  
Inu-yasha yelled."Inu-yasha,it's not your fault."  
  
Kikyou whispered.Inu-yasha looked at them.  
  
"Inu-yasha,honey,It's not your fault that  
  
the two are suffering...it's nobody's fault but  
  
Kouga's."Kikyou explained.Kagome didn't mind  
  
much that Kikyou called Inu-yasha honey,she  
  
knew that Kikyou had no more feelings for him.  
  
Kikyou understood perfectly that Inu-yasha  
  
loved Kagome,not her."Then why does it feel  
  
like it's my fault?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"It called love Inu-yasha,and it doesn't go  
  
away."Kagome told him as she hugged him.  
  
Kikyou smiled.They indeed did make a cute  
  
couple.  
  
"Let's go see how Sango and Miroku are doing."  
  
Kagome suggested.The other two nodded,and they  
  
all walked out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the room where they had  
  
put Miroku.He slept there.Sango sitting by his  
  
side crying.Kagome walked over to her.  
  
Sango looked over and looked up at Kagome,  
  
with tears falling down her cheeks.Kagome weakly  
  
smiled.Kagome held Sango in an embrace as Sango  
  
cried soft tears."How has he been doing?"Kagome  
  
asked,her voice cracking."The doctor said,that they  
  
still don't know...if,if he'll make it through the  
  
night."Sango exclaimed wiping her eyes.  
  
"I miss him..."Sango whispered."We all do Sango,  
  
we all do."Kagome said as she touched her shoulder.  
  
"But Miroku's strong,he'll make it through."  
  
Kagome told her smiling alittle.  
  
"I mean he survived your punches,so believe me he  
  
will make it through this."Kagome exclaimed as  
  
Sango smiled for the first time since she had last  
  
spoken to Miroku."Well,are you going to make  
  
it to the game tonight?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah,Miroku would want me to go."Sango  
  
explained."Were going to win this...for Miroku!"  
  
Sango shouted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was standing on the pitcher's mound  
  
getting ready to pitch the ball.Sango stood there  
  
ready to catch the ball if it came at her.  
  
Suddenly her mind blanked and all she could  
  
think of was Miroku."Miroku..."Sango whispered.  
  
"Sango,catch the ball!!"Someone yelled.  
  
Sango came back to reality and saw the ball fly up  
  
in the air right in front of her.She ran for it and  
  
caught it.Kagome sighed relief.So did the rest of  
  
the team and crowd."That was a close one."Kikyou  
  
said."Yeah,too close."Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Kagome!"Inu-yasha and Kikyou cheered.  
  
"You can do it Kagome!"Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome pitched the ball and then suddenly the  
  
umpire said,"Strike one!"The crowd cheered.  
  
Kagome wiped her cheek and stepped onto the  
  
mound.She got into position and pitched the ball  
  
fast and hard."Strike two!!"The Umpire's yelling  
  
rang out around the field.Kagome sighed and  
  
then looked over at Sango.Sango looked so  
  
sad and depressed."She's thinking about Miroku."  
  
Kagome thought.She looked over to the stands to  
  
see Inu-yasha and Kikyou sitting there urging her  
  
to pitch the ball.Kagome smiled and then turned  
  
to the plate.Kagome sighed again.She stared at  
  
the catcher's glove."Hit the glove,hit the glove."  
  
Kagome kept chanting the words.She pitched  
  
the ball as hard as she could.Kagome closed her  
  
eyes."STRIKE THREE!!!!"The umpire yelled.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as her teammates jumping  
  
up and down.Sango ran over at her and then  
  
shouted,"You did it Kagome!!!"She hugged her.  
  
"Were going to the championship!!"Sango  
  
shouted.Inu-yasha and Kikyou ran onto the field.  
  
"We did it Inu-yasha,were going to the  
  
championship!"Kagome shouted.Inu-yasha  
  
grabbed Kagome and kissed her hard and  
  
passionate.Suddenly the ringing of,  
  
"Ooooooooo!!"Was heard.  
  
"Shut up!"Kagome shouted at them playfully.  
  
Sango smiled.She was so happy.This was  
  
something she could tell Miroku when he  
  
awoke."Oh...Miroku."Sango whispered.  
  
Kikyou looked at Sango and hugged her.  
  
"Well,he'll be really happy at what your  
  
going to do!"Kikyou exclaimed.Sango  
  
smiled at her."Thanks Kikyou."Sango  
  
said."Anytime.."She told her.  
  
"Well,let's go."Kagome said.  
  
"Ladies.."Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Kikyou connected their  
  
arms with Inu-yasha and each other.  
  
"Man I'm a pimp."Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Well,the pimp is mine."Kagome stated as  
  
they laughed,walking to there cars,arm in  
  
arm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I thought that was a cute ending to the  
  
chapter...I don't know if I should end right then  
  
and there....NAH!!  
  
Well,till next chappie.  
  
Inu'sluv 


	16. Chap16 Another trip to the hospital

Chap.16-Another trip to the hospital....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey peepz!!I have 100 REVIEWS!!!  
  
(Balloons and confetti everywhere..)  
  
Want to say THANK YOU!!!!  
  
To Mile-chan!!!!  
  
For giving my 100 review!!!  
  
YAY!!!  
  
Meaning she gets a part in the chappie...!  
  
Well enjoy!!!  
  
Anyone who has a AOL mess. IM me!!!  
  
I love to talk with people on Instant mess. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Kikyou sat there talking.  
  
"Well,tonight's the big championship."Kikyou  
  
explained."Well,we're going to win,believe me  
  
we're going to win."Kagome stated.  
  
Sango sat there not saying anything.  
  
"Miroku..."Sango whispered.Kikyou looked at  
  
her and hugged her."Miroku will wake up don't  
  
worry."Kikyou told her.Sango smiled.  
  
"Let's kick those whatever their called asses!!!"  
  
Sango shouted."YEAH!!!"The other two yelled.  
  
Kagome listened to the shower.Inu-yasha was  
  
taking a shower.0(O.O I wanna see....)  
  
"Hey guys,I gotta prank I'm gonna pull on  
  
Inu-yasha..."Kagome said.Kagome got up and  
  
went into the bathroom.Kagome stood there  
  
looking at Inu-yasha's naked shadow in the  
  
shower.Kagome tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I am one lucky girl."She said smirking to  
  
herself.Kagome came back to herself and then  
  
walked over to the toilet.Kagome evily smiled.  
  
"I love you,but this is going to be fun."  
  
Kagome whispered.She flushed the toilet.  
  
She ran out of the bathroom,while Kikyou  
  
and Sango snickered.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
A scream was heard from inside the bathroom.  
  
The girls just laughed louder.The door swung  
  
open to show Inu-yasha in a towel.  
  
"Oooooooo!!!!"Kikyou,Sango,and Kagome  
  
said.Inu-yasha blushed."Kagome if he wasn't  
  
yours I would take him back!"Kikyou joked.  
  
"Your a lucky girl Kagome.."Sango told her.  
  
Kagome blushed."Yes I am..."Kagome said  
  
as she got up and kissed him.  
  
"Go Kagome!"Kikyou and Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome just laughed."Shut up!"She  
  
exclaimed as she threw a pillow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well,tonight's the night ladies."The coach said.  
  
"Wherever we place I just want to say your the  
  
best damn bunch of girls that I have ever coached!"  
  
The coach as she cried a tear.  
  
"Coach,like you always said,there's no crying in  
  
softball so stop crying!The first baseman,Mile,said.  
  
The coach smiled and so did the rest of the team.  
  
"Now get out there!"Coach shouted as they ran  
  
out...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was sweating.Sango felt like she was  
  
about to suffer from a heat stroke.Kagome  
  
was red in the face.Kikyou and Inu-yasha were  
  
sitting there with fans and a lemonade in there  
  
hand.Inu-yasha wasn't too happy about the price  
  
of the lemonade.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I am not going to buy two glasses of lemonade  
  
for 10!!"Inu-yasha shouted at a little girl who  
  
just stood there mad."Inu-yasha she's just a little  
  
kid."Kikyou told him."FINE!!"He yelled as he  
  
payed the money."Your lucky you didn't buy  
  
water."Kikyou whispered to him.  
  
"10 bucks a glass."Kikyou told him.  
  
"WHAT?!"He shouted...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
They had already gotten one batter out.  
  
Kagome pitched the ball."BALL 4 take  
  
your base!"The umpire said.Kagome groaned.  
  
"Come on Kagome,you can do it!"Mile yelled.  
  
"Yeah Kagome,two more strikes!!Sango shouted.  
  
"Come on Kag..."Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome sighed."I can do this...I can do this..."She  
  
chanted.She threw the ball."STRIKE ONE!!!"  
  
"Yes!!"Sango shouted."Two more stikes Kagome,  
  
you got this!!"Mile shouted.Kagome turned to  
  
Mile and smiled.Mile smiled back.Kagome  
  
pitched the ball.The batter swang the bat and  
  
missed."STRIKE TWO!!"You heard again.  
  
Kagome sighed.Kagome pitched the ball and then  
  
got a return of the umpire's"STRIKE THREE  
  
BATTER"S OUT!!"Kagome sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok,Kagome,one more strike!"Sango shouted.  
  
Then,the best player in the city stepped up to bat.  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed.Kagome sighed and then  
  
pitched the ball.She swang and missed.  
  
"Strike one!!"Kagome smirked.Kagome pitched  
  
the ball again.Suddenly the ball came right back  
  
at her.It hit Kagome in the right cheek.Just then a  
  
cracking sound was heard.Kagome fell and  
  
began to start screaming.She crying loud and hard.  
  
Inu-yasha,Kikyou,and Sango came running to her.  
  
So did Mile and the coach.Inu-yasha held her.  
  
"It's hurts...It's hurts so bad!!!!"Kagome wailed.  
  
Sango and Kikyou's face was horror stucken.  
  
Kagome's cheek was broken.They knew it was,  
  
when they heard the crack.Kagome was screaming  
  
a god awful scream.Inu-yasha picked her up and  
  
ran her to the car.Sango and Kikyou stayed back  
  
to finish the game and then go to the hospital.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha sat there in the waiting room and  
  
heard Kagome's wailing.He couldn't stand it.  
  
Suddenly Sango and Kikyou burst into the E.R.  
  
"Inu-yasha!!"Sango shouted as she hugged him.  
  
"How's she doing?"Kikyou asked.Kagome wailed  
  
and screamed from in her room.  
  
"Does that tell you..."He said."Can we go see her?"  
  
Sango asked."Yeah."Inu-yasha answered.Kikyou  
  
and Sango stood there walking away to Kagome's  
  
room.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there.When Kagome got hit,her  
  
screaming made him feel her pain as well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango and Kikyou walked into the room where  
  
Kagome was.Kagome sat there watching T.V.  
  
Sango walked up to her and smiled.Kagome  
  
smiled a lopsided smile.Kagome's cheek was  
  
purple and her right eye was blood red.  
  
"How are you doing?"Kikyou asked."Good....they  
  
gave me a shot in my butt."Kagome said.Kikyou and  
  
Sango smiled."Where's Inu-yasha?"Kagome asked.  
  
Sango walked over to the door and yelled,  
  
"INU-YASHA,COME HERE!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha walked into the room.Inu-yasha  
  
walked up to Kagome."Hey baby..."Inu-yasha  
  
whispered as he kissed her."Hey..."She said  
  
weakly."Your beaten up pretty bad."He told her.  
  
"Did we win?"Kagome asked."Yes,and the team  
  
decided to give it to you."Sango said as she  
  
held the trophy.Kagome smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The nurse walked into Miroku's room.  
  
She looked at him.She dropped her clipboard.  
  
She ran out of the room in search of Sango.She  
  
knew that she was in here with a friend.  
  
She finally found her.  
  
"Sango!"The nurse yelled.Sango turned around  
  
and looked. "Miroku has woken up!"  
  
Sango stared...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh....just love me...I made him wake  
  
up!YAY!!  
  
Anyway,thanks for the reviews...now  
  
when someone writes a chapter,you  
  
read AND Review!  
  
Hehe...  
  
Inu'sluv 


	17. Chap17 Miroku wakes up

Chap.17-Miroku wakes up & someone returns...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey peoplez!!!!  
  
Well,I got my first flame yesterday and I'm  
  
not too happy about it either...  
  
So,If anyone flames me,it will be used to  
  
burn you alive!You can see how mad I am  
  
about it...My birthday's in TWO Days!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway,Let me just tell you,that the idea  
  
of Kagome getting hit with the ball,happened  
  
to me not to long ago...  
  
I still have the mark to prove it...  
  
Well,enjoy the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sango,Miroku has woken up!!!!"The nurse  
  
shouted as breathed hard.Sango's eyes went  
  
wide and then moved the nurse out of her  
  
way and ran to Miroku's room."MIROKU!!"  
  
Sango shouted as she ran to him.  
  
"S...Sango.."He whispered.She smiled,a tear  
  
falling down her cheek.  
  
"How are you?"She asked her voice  
  
cracking.Suddenly Inu-yasha and Kikyou  
  
came running down the hall to the room.  
  
"He is awake!"Kikyou shouted.Inu-yasha  
  
walked inside the room and stood by Sango.  
  
Miroku looked around the room and noticed  
  
somebody was missing."Where's Kagome?"  
  
He asked,his voice raspy. "She,uhh,she got  
  
hit with the ball at the softball game. That's  
  
why were here."Kikyou stated.  
  
"Is she ok?"Miroku asked."Yeah,but her  
  
cheek is broken in two places."Inu-yasha  
  
explained."She's in the room next to us."  
  
Sango told him."How's life since I was  
  
gone?"He asked smiling."Well,let's see  
  
since you've been in acoma...uhh..Not much."  
  
Sango said laughing."I missed you so much!"  
  
Sango cried as she hugged him.  
  
"I missed you to Sango."He whispered into  
  
her hair.Kikyou stood there smiling,while  
  
Inu-yasha stood there thinking,"This is so  
  
disturbing."  
  
"Kikyou,come on,the two over there need  
  
time alone,and I know all of us don't want to  
  
see them kissing and all that."Inu-yasha said  
  
shuddering.Miroku glared at Inu-yasha as  
  
Inu-yasha just waved him off."What's wrong  
  
with him?"Miroku exclaimed."Oh,I don't  
  
I guess that's his way of showing that he cares  
  
to people other than Kagome."Sango told  
  
him."So what happened after I blacked out  
  
on the roof?"He asked."Well,Inu-yasha and  
  
Kouga continued to fight and Kagome and  
  
I tried to help you recover before we called  
  
the police.Inu-yasha broke Kouga's jaw and  
  
then we found out that Kikyou called the  
  
police for us." "Kikyou,Kagome,and me have  
  
become great friends since you were asleep."  
  
Sango said smiling to him tears blinding her  
  
vision."Shhh...don't cry Sango,I'm alright  
  
now."He whispered as he calmed her down.  
  
"I love you...Miroku."Sango whispered.  
  
He hugged her tighter."I love you to Sango."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well,that's it,now Miroku is free to go."  
  
The assistant at the front of the E.R told  
  
them."What are about Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
Sango asked."Well,the doctor wants to keep  
  
here,for the night,to see if she needs an  
  
operation."The assistant explained.  
  
"And who would pay for the operation?"  
  
Inu-yasha asked."Well,the college,with  
  
their insurance."The assistant told them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha,Sango,Kikyou,and Miroku sat  
  
there talking."So,do you think Kagome will  
  
need an operation?"Kikyou asked."No,she's  
  
tough,I've known her pratically all my life,  
  
and she's been through worse things."  
  
Sango explained.  
  
"Let's see,in first grade,a boy threw scissors  
  
at her and hit her in the arm,which went  
  
about two inches into her arm."Sango told  
  
them as they all made faces.  
  
"Let' see,ooh,in 7th grade,Kagome broke her  
  
leg running,and she broke her arm climbing a  
  
tree..and then-"  
  
"Ok,Sango,we get it!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Well,you don't have to yell at me!!"Sango  
  
yelled back."Keh,I can yell at you all I  
  
want!!"Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Miroku tell your FRIEND here to stop  
  
being a jackass!"Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu-yasha to tell him to  
  
stop it,but Inu-yasha just replied to Sango  
  
with,"The only jackass I see here is you!!"  
  
"Why I outta!!!!!!!"Sango screamed as she  
  
attacked Inu-yasha."Hey now!!!"Kikyou  
  
shouted as she tried to pull Sango and  
  
Inu-yasha off of each other.Sango was  
  
strangling Inu-yasha,and Inu-yasha was trying  
  
to push her off.Miroku sat there looking into  
  
the up at the Ceiling,saying"God help me."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and then huffed.  
  
The other three were yelling at each other at  
  
the top of their lungs."SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku yelled.Everyone stopped and looked  
  
at him."This is what I come back to,people  
  
yelling at the top of there fucking lungs!!"  
  
Miroku shouted."Wo...I never knew Miroku  
  
ever was the type who got mad."Kikyou  
  
said shaking."I-I've never seen him mad  
  
before...."Sango exclaimed scared.  
  
"Well,what did you expect he would be  
  
like?!"Inu-yasha asked them loudly.  
  
"HEY!!!"The two yelled.  
  
"Hey what!?!"Inu-yasha began,"You guys  
  
are a bunch of idiots!"He yelled.  
  
"Don't start with me!!"Sango shouted.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"  
  
Miroku screamed from inside the bathroom.  
  
All of them ducked."Ok,maybe we should  
  
just listen to the man..."Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Yeah..."Sango whispered back.  
  
"Why are you whispering?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Never mind..."Kikyou and Sango said.  
  
"What do you think his problem is?"  
  
Sango asked."Maybe when he was asleep  
  
something happened to him."Kikyou  
  
suggested."I hope not.."Sango whispered.  
  
"What the hell is up with the whispering?!"  
  
Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The girls said.  
  
"Fine..'Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat in the bed at the hospital tossing  
  
and turning."Man,these beds are so fucking  
  
uncoftable..."Kagome whispered as she sat  
  
up.She turned on the T.V.  
  
She looked up and it was on the news.  
  
Kagome listened to the next breaking news  
  
that followed.  
  
"Today,someone has escaped from jail,  
  
Kouga Himura has escape from a Kyoto  
  
maximum security prison today."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
"No INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's screamed as she got up and  
  
ran out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well,another cliffie,hope you thought It was  
  
good,glad I got a chapter up.It's been awhile  
  
since I've updated.  
  
Well Hope you liked it..  
  
See ya!!  
  
Inu'sluv 


	18. Chap18 Look whose back

Chap.18-Look whose back....  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
TODAY"S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!! If everyone says Happy Birthday!  
  
I'll update really soon!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No...Kouga's escaped from prison!!"  
  
Kagome shouted.  
  
Suddenly,a thought struck her.  
  
"Oh crap...He's gonna kill Inu-yasha!!!!"  
  
Kagome yelled.She quickly tried to get up  
  
from the bed but she was still woozy from  
  
the shot of pain reliever they had gave her  
  
last night."Must get up...must get to....  
  
I-I..Inu-yasha..before K..Kouga does."  
  
Kagome whispered as got to the door.  
  
Suddenly everything went blurry and her  
  
legs gave out.She fainted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A shadow ran down the hallway to  
  
the dormroom.  
  
"Now..I can do something,I've wanted to  
  
do for the longest time.."He whispered.  
  
He slowly opened the door.The lights were  
  
off so he was sure they were sleeping.He  
  
knew for a fact that Inu-yasha was still in  
  
the room because he could hear somebody  
  
snoring.He had already seen that Sango  
  
girl leave.He went over to the bed and  
  
was about to stab Inu-yasha,when the  
  
lights went on.  
  
"It's amazing how stupid you could be  
  
Kouga..."Inu-yasha said,standing with  
  
his arms crossed next to the light switch.  
  
"You...then whose in the.."Kouga began.  
  
He turned and looked."Hi.."Miroku  
  
exclaimed.Miroku punched Kouga.  
  
Kouga fell backwards as Inu-yasha walked  
  
over to him."How did you know?"He asked,  
  
Miroku's foot holding him down,the knife  
  
in Inu-yasha's hands."Keh,It's not like I have  
  
never watched the news before..."Inu-yasha  
  
stated non-chalantly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up on the floor of the  
  
hospital."What the hell?"Kagome  
  
whispered.She slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"Kagome shouted.She ran  
  
down the halls,her cheek stinging with pain.  
  
Kagome walked passed the guard's room.  
  
There lied a gun.Kagome picked it up.  
  
She stuff it in her pants pocket and walked  
  
towards the door."HEY WHERE ARE YOU  
  
GOING!!"The assistant yelled.Kagome  
  
looked over at the assistant and smiled.The  
  
doctor said that I was free to go."Kagome  
  
said."Ok,well,sign here and goodbye."  
  
The assistant explained.Kagome smiled  
  
again and then walked out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now,how the fuck do you come off trying  
  
to kill me again,when you know that your  
  
ass is going to lose!!"Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"Nghh..."Kouga groaned as Inu-yasha's shoe  
  
pushed harder on his neck.  
  
"I-I thought I-I killed him..."Kouga  
  
whispered,pointing at Miroku.  
  
"You didn't kill me,but believe me by  
  
the end of this day one of us is going to  
  
die."Miroku stated."And it won't be  
  
any of us."Inu-yasha finished.  
  
"Hold him,I'll be back with somebody,  
  
to come take him away,hopefully kill him."  
  
Inu-yasha told Miroku.Miroku nodded and  
  
then put his foot where Inu-yasha's used to  
  
be.Kouga looked over at Miroku,who was  
  
looking at the doorway,watching  
  
Inu-yasha leave the room.Kouga grabbed  
  
Miroku's leg and pushed him off,which  
  
made Miroku fall backwards and throw  
  
the knife towards Kouga.Kouga caught the  
  
knife.He turned to Inu-yasha who was  
  
walking out the door,and threw it.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!"Miroku yelled.  
  
Inu-yasha turned around and...  
  
BANG!!!BANG!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes went wide,and so did  
  
Kouga's.The Knife had hit the side of the  
  
way.Kouga fell to the ground.  
  
Inu-yasha turned around to see Kagome  
  
standing behind him with a gun in her hand,  
  
smoke fuming from it.  
  
"Kagome..."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide and she knew that  
  
she had killed somebody.Sango and Kikyou  
  
ran to the room and saw Kagome holding a  
  
gun and Kouga's body on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god.."Kikyou whispered holding  
  
her mouth."Kagome...."Sango said as she  
  
too clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"But...I-I...uhh.."Kagome mumbled as  
  
she fainted still holding the gun in her hand.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEY PEOPLEZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Was it good?Was it bad?Are you mad that  
  
it's a kinda cliffie?Should I end the fic in  
  
the next chapter?Oh,should I make it atleast  
  
23 chapters long?Maybe longer?  
  
Well,see ya!!!  
  
Inu'sluv 


	19. Chap19 Goodbye Inuyasha

Chap.19-Goodbye Inu-yasha...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!!!  
  
I decided to update!!  
  
Thank you for saying Happy birthday!  
  
I have made some changes...  
  
Me and my sister,Miles-chan will be writing  
  
this fanfic together..so when you give me  
  
props your giving her props...  
  
Give a shout-out to my sister Miles-chan!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh,my god..."Kikyou kept saying.  
  
"Oh my god..oh my god...oh my god.."  
  
Kikyou said again.Sango grabbed her.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!"Sango yelled  
  
as she smacked Kikyou across the face.  
  
"Thank you...I needed that."Kikyou  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Now..where not going to panic...  
  
Kouga is dead and Kagome killed him.."  
  
Inu-yasha explained as he looking at the  
  
two people.  
  
"Kagome's gonna go to prison..."Miroku  
  
said."NO!No..she's not!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Well,who is?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"I am..."Inu-yasha stated."WHAT?!!"  
  
The three yelled."Yes,I am not letting  
  
Kagome go to a place worse than hell."  
  
Inu-yasha explained."Inu-yasha..-but you  
  
can't!"Sango shouted."I have to...I won't  
  
let anything happen to Kagome..."He  
  
said.Sango remained silent.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed the gun and plastered his  
  
fingerprints on the gun,while removing  
  
Kagome's.  
  
BAM!!!BAM!!!!!BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Someone banged on the door.  
  
"OPEN UP,POLICE!!!!"  
  
Kagome woke up quickly.  
  
"What the hell!"Kagome shouted.  
  
The door bursted open.The police ran  
  
in holding guns.They looked around and  
  
saw Inu-yasha holding the gun and Kouga's  
  
body lying on the ground.  
  
"Inu-yasha Kiyori,you are under arrest for  
  
2nd degree of manslaughter."  
  
They grabbed Inu-yasha's hands and held  
  
them behind his back.They handcuffed him  
  
and pulled him through the door.  
  
"NO!!"Kagome screamed as she ran to him.  
  
"It's going to be alright..."Inu-yasha  
  
whispered.Kagome hugged him tightly.  
  
Inu-yasha kissed Kagome and then was  
  
pulled out the door.A croner picking up  
  
Kouga's body and pulling it out of the  
  
room.  
  
Sango and Kikyou stood there,tears falling  
  
down there eyes.Kagome was on her knees  
  
with her hands holding her face.  
  
"I should be going to jail...I killed Kouga,  
  
DAMMIT!!!!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and put  
  
her arms around her.  
  
"Shh...It's ok..shhh."She cooed.  
  
"Well,get him back.."She whispered.  
  
Kagome just kept crying even more.  
  
Miroku and Kikyou stood behind them.  
  
Kikyou had tears falling down her face,and  
  
Miroku was sniffling...holding back any  
  
sign of crying.  
  
"Well,get him back soon Kagome.."Sango  
  
kept saying...Kagome's crying heard in the  
  
background.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha sat in the prison cell.He laid on  
  
the cold,damp bed."Dammit Kagome...  
  
I miss you.."He whispered.  
  
"I would never let you stay in this terrible  
  
place."He added.  
  
He pulled on the blanket and stiffened.  
  
The blanket was itchy,and hot.  
  
He pulled the blanket off,sighing..unhappily.  
  
"This is going to be a long life.."He said  
  
to no one in particular.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been 3 days since Inu-yasha was taken  
  
from Kagome.Kagome had gone to a  
  
physchiatrist,but all that did was make her  
  
hate doctors more.Her cheek hurt,but that  
  
didn't hurt as much as the need to have  
  
Inu-yasha.Kagome had wanted to do  
  
something to make the pain go away.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"I-I can't take this anymore.."Kagome  
  
whispered as she silently walked to the  
  
balcony.She stepped onto the ledge.  
  
Kagome looked down to see people  
  
on the ground,who looked like little ants.  
  
It was so high.Kagome gulped and then  
  
thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry..I can't go on like this..You've  
  
been gone for only 3 days,but it feels like  
  
an eternity."Kagome thought.  
  
She looked down again.  
  
"It's alittle bit farther down than I had  
  
imagined."Kagome said.She put a foot out.  
  
Suddenly Sango walked into the room.  
  
She looked over to see Kagome,in her  
  
nightgown standing on the ledge.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"Sango screamed as  
  
she ran to the balcony.Kagome put her  
  
foot back on the ledge.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!!!"Sango  
  
yelled.She pulled Kagome down.  
  
Kagome looked at her and cried.  
  
"I miss him soo much Sango,I can't take  
  
it anymore."Kagome whispered as she  
  
hugged Sango.Sango looked into the sky.  
  
"Inu-yasha,you better find a way out of  
  
jail or Kagome might do something drastic."  
  
Sango thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha sat in the prison cell,reading the  
  
letter Miroku sent him.  
  
It read:  
  
Hey Inu-yasha,  
  
Well,the reason I"m writing  
  
you is because,Kagome is doing terrible  
  
without you.Kagome tried to jump off the  
  
balcony yesterday.I just want to say,You  
  
better find a way to get yourself out of  
  
there,if you don't hurry...Kagome might  
  
do something that me,Sango,or Kikyou  
  
won't be able to stop in time.  
  
Signed,  
  
Miroku  
  
---------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha closed the note."Kagome..."  
  
He whispered."Is it that bad without me  
  
there?"He asked her in his mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ever since the incident about Kagome trying  
  
commit suicide,Kagome hadn't talked to  
  
anyone,not even Sango.  
  
She had been silent,the whole time.She  
  
never answered a question when called upon  
  
by the teacher.She wouldn't eat either.  
  
She had lost 10 pounds in the last week.  
  
Everytime she sat by herself,painful  
  
memories of Inu-yasha flew into her mind.  
  
leaving her to go to that evil place called  
  
"prison."  
  
She should of went instead of him.  
  
She was the one who had pulled the trigger.  
  
She was the one who killed Kouga,and  
  
She was the one who made everyone's life  
  
a living hell.  
  
"I love you Inu-yasha...sooner or later  
  
things better."Kagome whispered as she  
  
looked at a picture of her and him.  
  
She remembered that day.  
  
They had went to the mall for a trip of some  
  
kind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha,how about we get a picture  
  
to remember our time together?"Kagome  
  
suggested."Keh,whatever."He huffed.  
  
"You make it sound like we are going to  
  
die soon."Inu-yasha added.  
  
"Well,we do die alittle everyday."Kagome  
  
explained."Whatever,let's take it before  
  
somebody thinks where together."  
  
(this is before there together...)  
  
They stepped in,as soon as they got situated,  
  
Kagome pressed the button.Nothing  
  
happened."Hold on.."Kagome said as she got  
  
up.Suddenly the flash came on.  
  
Kagome flew back into Inu-yasha's lap.  
  
"Nice Catch..."She said.  
  
"Anytime.."He replied.Kagome sat down  
  
next to him.The screen said,"3,2,1."  
  
Kagome hugged Inu-yasha and then smiled.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her.The second time  
  
Inu-yasha took up the whole picture by  
  
pushing Kagome aside."HEY!!"Kagome  
  
yelled playfully.Next picture,Kagome  
  
took up the whole picture.  
  
"There where even!"Inu-yasha said smirking.  
  
The last picture Kagome laid her head on  
  
Inu-yasha's shoulder and smiled.He smiled  
  
and put his head on top of hers.  
  
They looked like a couple.  
  
They chose that picture and then left,smiling  
  
at each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat there crying.He would be gone  
  
for a very long time.She grabbed the picture  
  
and hugged it tight.Tears were falling down  
  
her face.Kagome put it down on the stand  
  
and climbed into bed.She closed her eyes  
  
and fell asleep.Tears still falling down her  
  
face.When Kagome fell asleep,all she saw  
  
a picture of Inu-yasha.Plagued into her  
  
memories forever.To her,she felt like  
  
he was dead.Someone she could never see  
  
again.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked into the room.  
  
They noticed Kagome already asleep.  
  
Sango sighed."She can't stand it without  
  
him here."She whispered.  
  
"We have to get him back."Sango said.  
  
"And how,are we going to do that?"  
  
Miroku asked."We are going to take  
  
this to court."Sango explained.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well,that was about the longest chappie  
  
I have ever wrote in my life.  
  
Well,you asked for a longer chappie and  
  
you got one.Probably never see another one  
  
of those.Well,I'm out..  
  
Inu'sluv 


	20. Chap20 Going to court

Chap.20-Going to court...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hey people!!!  
  
Me and Miles-chan just sitting here  
  
updating..well..  
  
THANKS for all the reviews!!!  
  
YAY FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha looked up into the sky.  
  
He was lying in the bed of his cell in prison.  
  
"Will somebody get me the hell out of here!!"  
  
Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
The guard looked at him.  
  
"You did the crime,you do the time."  
  
He exclaimed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up..."Inu-yasha muttered  
  
under his breath."This sucks..."Inu-yasha  
  
added.Inu-yasha turned and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me get this straight..you want to take  
  
this to court?"A lawyer exclaimed.  
  
"You make it sound like it's about someone's  
  
dog was taken!"Sango yelled.  
  
"Listen Miss,I'm busy...."The lawyer exclaimed.  
  
"When my best friend kills herself cuz she can't  
  
see her boyfriend,who killed Kouga Himura out  
  
of SELF-DEFENSE!!! I'm coming after you!!!"  
  
Sango shouted at him poking his chest.  
  
"Is that a threat?"The lawyer asked.  
  
"You bet your ass that is!!"Sango yelled.  
  
"Did we mention,we'd pay alot of money?"  
  
Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll take the case..."The lawyer said finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All rise...for Judge Hasima."The baliff said  
  
as everyone stood up.The judge entered and  
  
sat down.Everyone took this as their cue to  
  
sit as well.  
  
"We are here for the case of Inu-yasha Kiyori."  
  
Judge Hasima exclaimed.Just then two police  
  
officers brought Inu-yasha out in handcuffs.  
  
Kagome looked tears coming to her eyes.  
  
He didn't look as bad as she had imagined,  
  
but he looked unhappy looking.  
  
Inu-yasha sat down next to his lawyer.  
  
"Don't worry,we have this case in the bag."  
  
The lawyer said."Yeah right.."Inu-yasha  
  
said rolling his eyes.Inu-yasha felt a hand  
  
on his shoulder.He turned around to see  
  
it was Kagome.Kagome smiled and he smiled  
  
back.She mouthed "I love you..".  
  
He mouthed "I love you too...".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Acouple of hours into the case,a lawyer  
  
called someone up to the stand.  
  
"I would like to call Kagome Higurashi to the  
  
stand."Kagome stiffened,but got up and walked  
  
up to the stand.A man walked up to her with  
  
the bible in his hand."You swear to tell the truth,  
  
the whole truth,and nothing but the truth so help  
  
you god?"The man said."I do.."Kagome weakly  
  
stated."Now Kagome,you have been Mr.Kiyori's  
  
roommate for sometime,yes?"He started.  
  
Kagome gulped and then said,"Yes sir,5 months."  
  
"And through those 5 months,has he ever been  
  
careless,and uncaring?"The lawyer asked.  
  
"Objection!"Inu-yasha's lawyer yelled.  
  
"Over ruled!"The judge yelled."Continue.."  
  
Judge Hasima said."Thank you,your honor."  
  
The lawyer exclaimed.  
  
"Now,Ms.Higurashi,you and Inu-yasha have  
  
been together for awhile...how many months?"  
  
The lawyer began.  
  
"Objection,he is prying into someone's  
  
unimportant status's!!"Inu-yasha's lawyer shouted.  
  
"Over ruled.."The judge said again.  
  
"Why even bother?"Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"It's the only way to keep you from having the  
  
lethal injection."His lawyer explained.  
  
"Good point.."Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Now,once again..you and Mr.Kiyori have  
  
been together for awhile...how long would you  
  
say?"The lawyer asked."Not for very long...  
  
alittle over a month."Kagome told him.  
  
"Was Mr.Kiyori ever rough with you,or tried  
  
to force you to do things you did not want to  
  
do?"The lawyer asked.Inu-yasha stood up.  
  
"OBJECTION!!!!!"He yelled."Sit down!!"  
  
The lawyer yelled.Inu-yasha quickly sat down.  
  
"Keep your client under control!!"The judge  
  
yelled."Sorry your honor,won't happen again!"  
  
The lawyer said bowing.Talking was heard  
  
around the court."Order!!!Order in the court!!"  
  
Judge Hasima yelled banging the mallet onto  
  
the wood.Everyone remained silent.  
  
"Well,Kagome began,"To tell you the truth,  
  
Inu-yasha is a sweet guy,I dated Kouga at  
  
one time as well,and Kouga was very mean  
  
and unkind."(SHE LIED!!!Oh well...)  
  
"Inu-yasha,is a very sweet guy,the night  
  
that he killed Kouga,he killed Kouga  
  
because Kouga was trying to kill me.  
  
It was in self-defense."Kagome explained.  
  
"I see..No fuller questions."  
  
The lawyer said.Kagome stepped down and  
  
then walked to the audience.  
  
"Now the jury will go to the backroom to reach  
  
a verdict.Meet back here in exactly 2 hours."  
  
Judge Hasima explained.  
  
"Court's ajourned..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 hours later...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Court is now in session.."Judge Hashima said.  
  
The jury walked into the room.  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?"The judge asked.  
  
"We have your honor..."The head juror exclaimed.  
  
"We find the defendant,Inu-yasha Kiyori...  
  
Not guilty....."The head juror said.  
  
Inu-yasha jumped up and Kagome ran up and  
  
hugged him."I love you!"Kagome whispered  
  
in his ear."I love you too..."He said to her.  
  
He looked into her eyes,and kissed her.  
  
Sango,and Kikyou sat there crying.  
  
Suddenly the four heard someone crying  
  
very loud.They turned around to see Miroku  
  
crying.Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY!!!"Miroku said.  
  
"Group hug!!!!"Kikyou yelled.Everyone hugged  
  
each other.  
  
"Somebody get these damn handcuffs off me!!"  
  
Inu-yasha yelled.A police man walked over  
  
and uncuffed Inu-yasha.  
  
"I'm free..thank you!!!"Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"I thought I'd be stucking in that fucking  
  
place forever!"He added."I wouldn't allow  
  
you to be stuck there for that long.."Kagome  
  
explained.Kagome smiled,and kissed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've been watching alittle too much  
  
Law & order...  
  
I know alot about court...I watch alot of court  
  
stories..I love them!  
  
I want to be a lawyer someday...  
  
YAY FOR ME!!!!!!!  
  
Well,me and Miles-chan are out!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	21. Chap 1 Two years later

College is still hell on earth  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hi guys!!!Were back!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!Anyway,I have made a  
  
sequel...YAY FOR SEQUELS!!!!  
  
Well,me and Miles-chan are going  
  
to make this one funnier than the  
  
first!Hopefully...hehe...  
  
Enjoy the first chapter!  
  
The sequel will be on the original.  
  
It has been 2 years since the kouga  
  
incident,since Kagome was hit in  
  
the cheek,since Inu-yasha went to jail,  
  
since Miroku had fallen into a coma,  
  
since Kagome and Inu-yasha had  
  
an affair,and since they had all met.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were lying on  
  
Kagome's bed making out.It was a  
  
daily thing.They ate,they slept,and  
  
they made out.They had never really  
  
taken it any further.Though,Miroku  
  
and Sango had.Which was scary,cuz  
  
Sango didn't want anything to do with  
  
Miroku at first.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were waiting  
  
for the perfect moment to take their  
  
relationship further.  
  
Ok,I'm getting off the subject,  
  
so anyway,Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
were alone in the dormroom,kissing  
  
passionately,kissing very forcefully.  
  
Creek...Kagome sat up,Inu-yasha  
  
kissing her neck."Did you hear that?"  
  
Kagome asked."Hear what?"  
  
Inu-yasha returned with another  
  
question.Creeek..."That..."Kagome  
  
plainly said.Suddenly,the mattress fell  
  
through,with Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
still on it."HOLY SHIT!"Inu-yasha  
  
yelled."That's the last time I let Sango  
  
and Miroku sleep on my bed!"  
  
Kagomed exclaimed.The door opened  
  
to the room,and in walked Sango and  
  
Miroku.Sango was laughing at  
  
something,but then turned around  
  
when she saw Miroku's mouth open.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?!"  
  
Sango asked,looking at the two.  
  
"It's along story..."Kagome began.  
  
"You and Kagome must be very  
  
hardcore!"Miroku blurted out,  
  
addressing it to Inu-yasha.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"Kagome and Sango  
  
yelled.Sango smacked Miroku  
  
upside the head."Two years and he's  
  
still a fucking pervert!"Sango stated.  
  
"You know what...I didn't break this  
  
bed..."Kagome said as she got off of  
  
it.Inu-yasha got up to."I didn't either."  
  
He exclaimed."Then who did?!"  
  
Miroku asked.Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
looked at each other,then turned to  
  
them."You did.."They said at the  
  
same time."US?!"Miroku and Sango  
  
shouted."yep.."Kagome replied.  
  
"At least that's what were telling the  
  
dorm manager..."Inu-yasha explained  
  
leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh,not if I get there first!"Sango  
  
shouted."Bring it on sister!!"Kagome  
  
yelled.Kagome and Sango darted for  
  
the door.Kagome and Sango jumped  
  
for the door knob.Then suddenly  
  
the door swung open with Kikyou  
  
on the outside.Sango and Kagome  
  
hit the floor right next to her feet.  
  
"Hi..Kikyou.."Kagome whispered  
  
from the floor."What's up..from up  
  
there..."Sango asked looking up at  
  
her."Well,first of all,what the hell  
  
happened with your bed Kagome?"  
  
Kikyou asked looking at it.  
  
"Oh,Sango and Miroku broke it."  
  
Kagome explained.Sango looked  
  
at her and growled."Whatever,anyway,  
  
I bumped into this cute guy,I said I'm  
  
sorry,and he asked me if I wanted to..."  
  
Kikyou began.Kagome and Sango got  
  
up from the floor."Asked you what  
  
Kikyou?"Kagome urged."Come on  
  
don't leave us in suspense!"Sango  
  
shouted."He asked me,if I wanted to  
  
go out on a date with him!"Kikyou  
  
said.The girls exchanged glances.  
  
Inu-yasha quickly covered his ears.  
  
"Here it comes..."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
"Here what comes?"Miroku asked.  
  
Suddenly high-pitched screams were  
  
heard around the room.The girls were  
  
screaming at the top of their lungs,  
  
while jumping up and down.  
  
"STOP THAT SCREAMING!!!!"  
  
Someone yelled from across the hall.  
  
Kikyou turned around and scuffed.  
  
"Shut up you jackass!"Kikyou yelled.  
  
Kagome and Sango's eyes went wide.  
  
Kikou had never cussed in her life.  
  
That or Kagome and Sango never  
  
payed attention.  
  
Kagome looked around the room.  
  
It was a mess,the bed was all in pieces.  
  
"Inu-yasha,fix my damn bed!"Kagome  
  
yelled.Miroku snickered."You help him  
  
Miroku!"Sango shouted.Miroku  
  
frowned.Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now how the hell am I suppose to fix  
  
this stupid bed?!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"I don't know...maybe you can call a  
  
bed person..."Miroku suggested.  
  
"A bed person,what the fuck is a bed  
  
person?!"Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"A person who knows alot about beds."  
  
Miroku explained.  
  
"Shut up Miroku,and help me."  
  
Inu-yasha stated.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Kikyou walked up  
  
to the dormroom door.  
  
(That's sounded weird.)  
  
Sango reached into her purse to find  
  
the key.She suddenly heard grunting.  
  
"What the fuck?!"She whispered.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou stopped talking.  
  
"Guys,listen to this..."Sango told them.  
  
They put their ears to the door.  
  
"Uhh...Inu-yasha,I don't think it goes  
  
there..."Miroku said."Of course it  
  
does,what other hole is there?"  
  
Inu-yasha asked.Kagome and Kikyou  
  
looked at each other.  
  
"There are alot more holes,like there  
  
and there,and there."Miroku stated.  
  
"Fine whatever,I'll stick it in one of  
  
the holes."Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
They heard a grunt.  
  
"Oww,that hurt Inu-yasha..."Miroku  
  
said."It's not my fault."Inu-yasha  
  
replied."Your the one who just hit me  
  
with that thing."Miroku said.  
  
"Whatever..."Inu-yasha scuffed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't know Inu-yasha swung that  
  
way..."Kagome whispered.Kikyou  
  
looked at her."Yeah,well he swung  
  
and scored."She exclaimed.  
  
Sango snickered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-yasha,maybe we should call  
  
Kagome,or Sango,to help us with this."  
  
Miroku stated."We don't need them,  
  
we doing this just fine."Inu-yasha said.  
  
Sango opened the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL R U DOING?!!"  
  
The girls yelled.They stopped dead.  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku were sitting  
  
there trying to fix Kagome's bed.  
  
"Were fixing your bed you dumbass!"  
  
Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"What did you think we were doing?"  
  
Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome,Sango,and Kikyou looked at  
  
each other."Nothing!!"The girls  
  
said walking out the room.  
  
"What perverts!!!"Miroku exclaimed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Now,what did you think about that  
  
chapter?I thought it was quite funny.  
  
Anyways,Hope you like the rest of  
  
the story.  
  
Me and Miles-chan are out!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	22. Chap2 Sango's sadness

Chap.2-Sango's sadness....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
HI GUYS!!!!!!  
  
It's Inu'sluv and Miles-chan...  
  
as you probably know..since were the  
  
authors of the fanfic..  
  
Miles-chan-Well,duh...you idiot...  
  
Inu'sluv-Don't get smart with me!  
  
Miles-chan-Whatever...  
  
Inu'sluv-Can you tell were sisters..  
  
Miles-chan-Not biologically...  
  
Inu'sluv-Yeah,more of a friendship  
  
sister...  
  
Inu'sluv-Well,enjoy the fic!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
beep...Beep...BEEP!!!!!Sango's alarm  
  
clock beeped.Sango picked it up and  
  
threw it.Kagome and Inu-yasha were  
  
standing there chatting.  
  
They were talking about what kind of  
  
animal would Miroku be if he was one.  
  
"Umm...DUCK!!!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah,he does sorta look like a duck.."  
  
Inu-yasha exclaimed."No moron,  
  
DUCK!!!!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu-yasha turned around and then the  
  
flying alarm clock hit him upside the  
  
head."Ow..."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
"Hahaha..."Kagome giggled.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have a dent  
  
in your forehead..."Miroku said.  
  
He was brushing his teeth,so nobody  
  
understood what he said.  
  
"Say what?"Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku sighed and then rolled his eyes.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha heard a  
  
muffled voice that said,"Shut up..."  
  
Inu-yasha turned around to see Sango  
  
with her eyes were wide and bloodshot  
  
red."Uhh...."Kagome whispered.  
  
"Not one word..."Sango grumbled.  
  
Sango walked passed Kagome and  
  
Inu-yasha and into the bathroom.  
  
"Uhhh....she looked..."Kagome  
  
began."Ugly..."Inu-yasha finished  
  
for her.  
  
Sango grumbled and walked into  
  
the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard.  
  
(Where have you heard this before...)  
  
"Miroku get out of here NOW!!!!"  
  
Sango screamed.There were sounds  
  
of crashing.Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
sweatdropped while looking at each  
  
other.  
  
Miroku flew out of the bathroom.  
  
Sango slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey,I was in there first.."Miroku  
  
said with the toothbrush still in his  
  
mouth.  
  
"What a couple..."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"They act like their married..."  
  
Inu-yasha stated.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango walked to back  
  
to the dormroom after class.  
  
"Hey Sango,what's wrong?"Kagome  
  
asked."Nothing...It's nothing..."  
  
Sango reasurred."Look Sango,I've  
  
known you since I was three,and  
  
nothing is something with you.."  
  
Kagome explained.Sango's head fell.  
  
"Well,Today is my father's birthday.."  
  
Sango said.Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango and her father never had a  
  
good relationship,they hadn't talked  
  
since she graduated.They had some  
  
big fight.  
  
"Look Sango,I know you haven't  
  
talked to him for a long time,but  
  
maybe if you sent him a gift,you two  
  
could learn to treat each other better."  
  
Kagome suggested.  
  
Sango laughed."Kagome,I've tried to  
  
make peace with that man but so  
  
far it hasn't worked."Sango told her.  
  
"I hate him...And I hate that I do...but  
  
I hate him..."Sango half-yelled,half-  
  
whispered."Sango..."Kagome said.  
  
"No Kagome...just leave it alone...just  
  
leave me alone..."Sango explained as  
  
walked off in the other direction away  
  
from the dormroom.Kagome sighed  
  
again.Sango lived a complicated life.  
  
Kagome walked into the dormroom  
  
alone and bored...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four sat around the dormroom,bored as  
  
hell.(just like me and Miles-chan are...)  
  
"I'm bored..."Miroku said.  
  
"No need to state the obvious."Inu-yasha  
  
exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Hey,someone IMed me..."Kagome told  
  
them.Kagome walked over to her laptop.  
  
It said,  
  
Hi what's up?  
  
Kagome wrote,  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
The person said,  
  
"Look behind you..."  
  
Kagome looked at the screen confused.  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
When she did,she saw Inu-yasha smirk.  
  
"You stupid Idiot!!!!"Kagome said  
  
throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"How did you get my screen name?"  
  
"And why are you IMing me when  
  
I'm in the same freaking room!"  
  
Kagome yelled.  
  
"Cuz I felt like it..."Inu-yasha said  
  
non-chalantly.  
  
"Your impossible.."Kagome told him.  
  
"Yet,you can't get enough of me.."  
  
Inu-yasha said as he smirked.  
  
"Please.."Kagome stated.  
  
"You know you want me..."Inu-yasha  
  
whispered."I know you know I want you."  
  
Kagome whispered back.  
  
Kagome smiled and then kissed him.  
  
"Ya know what...get a room..."Miroku said.  
  
"Don't you think Sango?"Miroku asked,as  
  
he looked at her.Sango sighed.  
  
"Sango?"Miroku asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Miroku,just nothing..."  
  
Sango said as she walked out.  
  
"Kagome,what's wrong with Sango?"  
  
Miroku asked."I don't know..."Kagome  
  
exclaimed not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi,If you don't tell me  
  
what's wrong with my girlfriend,I'm going  
  
to tell Inu-yasha about the dream you had  
  
last night."Miroku said sternly.  
  
"You wouldn't..."Kagome whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha smirked at what Miroku had said.  
  
"Oh,I would."Miroku told her.  
  
"Ok,ok,ok..."Kagome began.  
  
"Miroku,Sango is really sad because it's her  
  
father's birthday..."Kagome said.  
  
"That's it..."Inu-yasha replied to it.  
  
"Go on Kagome."Miroku responded.  
  
"Well,ya see,Sango and her father have a  
  
terrible relationship,and she thinks that if  
  
she sends him a present than he will hate  
  
her more than he already does,she thinks  
  
that he will toss it away,like it was garbage."  
  
Kagome explained.Miroku was silent for a  
  
moment."I see..."Miroku whispered.  
  
"I have to find her."Miroku stated as he  
  
walked out of the room.  
  
"So,you've been dreaming about me..."  
  
Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango was walking through the corridors  
  
of the building.Suddenly her cellphone  
  
rang.She opened it and said,"Hello?"  
  
"Sango dear.."A voice whispered,with  
  
sniffles."Mom?"Sango asked.  
  
"Sango dear,your father is in the hospital."  
  
Sango's mom said crying.  
  
"They say,that,he won't live through...the  
  
night."Sango's mom's voice faded.  
  
Sango felt tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I'll be there very soon."Sango whispered  
  
and hung the phone up.  
  
Sango didn't want to go the hospital,she  
  
hated the reaction her father would have  
  
if she went.She hated him so much for  
  
the way they treated each other.  
  
But in a way she wanted to go to the  
  
hospital and plead with god to keep her  
  
father alive.She knew now,that she loved  
  
her father anyway...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow,that was deep...very deep..  
  
Well,You found out alittle bit about Sango's  
  
family.That her and her father weren't very  
  
delighted with each other.  
  
Sango's father was in the hospital,which made  
  
me and Miles-chan cry while we wrote it.  
  
Well,were out!!!  
  
See Ya!!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	23. Chap3 Sadness hits the group

Chap.3-Sadness hits the group....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey pplz!!!!!  
  
Me and Miles-chan here..  
  
Just writing...AGAIN!!!Two in a day....  
  
That hasn't happened for awhile..  
  
Miles-chan-Nope not for awhile...  
  
Inu'sluv-It needs to happen more...  
  
Miles-chan-Yep...  
  
Inu'sluv-Yep...  
  
Ok,anyway,Enjoy the fic!!!  
  
I'm going to start crying while I write  
  
this!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango was walking through the corridors  
  
of the building.Suddenly her cellphone  
  
rang.She opened it and said,"Hello?"  
  
"Sango dear.."A voice whispered,with  
  
sniffles."Mom?"Sango asked.  
  
"Sango dear,your father is in the hospital."  
  
Sango's mom said crying.  
  
"They say,that,he won't live through...the  
  
night."Sango's mom's voice faded.  
  
Sango felt tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I'll be there very soon."Sango whispered  
  
and hung the phone up.  
  
Sango didn't want to go the hospital,she  
  
hated the reaction her father would have  
  
if she went.She hated him so much for  
  
the way they treated each other.  
  
But in a way she wanted to go to the  
  
hospital and plead with god to keep her  
  
father alive.She knew now,that she loved  
  
her father anyway...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku was searching everywhere for Sango.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?!"Miroku said.  
  
As if on cue,Miroku saw Sango standing  
  
there staring at her cellphone."Sango?!"  
  
Miroku shouted.She looked up and stared at  
  
him,tears flowing down her eyes.  
  
"Miroku!!"Sango exclaimed as she flung  
  
her arms around him.She dug her face into  
  
his shoulder and sobbed.Miroku put his arms  
  
around her."Sango,what happened?"Miroku  
  
whispered.Sango looked up at him and said,  
  
"My dad is very sick,and he might not leave  
  
through the night."Sango explained through  
  
sobs."Shh...It's ok.."Miroku reasurred her  
  
as she cried more.  
  
"Miroku,I hate him so much...but I can't  
  
bear saying that I do...It's so hard to say  
  
that I don't love him,because he's my father."  
  
Sango whispered to him.  
  
"I understand Sango,I'll drive you to the  
  
hospital."Miroku said.  
  
"Can you go get Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
and Kikyou."  
  
Sango asked."I can't do this without them."  
  
Sango explained.Miroku smiled and then  
  
nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the hospital at around 12 in  
  
the morning.They ran into the hospital.  
  
Sango ran to the assistant at the front desk.  
  
"I'm here to see the patient in room 203."  
  
Sango exclaimed."I'm sorry...that will not  
  
be aloud,visiting hours are over,only for  
  
Immediate Family."The assistant said.  
  
"But I am Immediate Family!"Sango  
  
shouted."Will you please keep your voice  
  
down."The assistant whispered very calmly.  
  
"No I won't,unless you let me in there."  
  
Sango said."I'm sorry,there is nothing I can  
  
do."The assistant replied."Uhh.."Sango  
  
sighed.Miroku slide her out of his way.  
  
He looked at the assistant with hatred in his  
  
eyes."Listen,Unless you let her in,things will  
  
get very...Very ugly."Miroku said threatning  
  
the assistant.The assistant cleared her throat  
  
and then nodded to let Sango go in.  
  
Sango smiled and said"Thank you!"and ran to  
  
the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango rushed to the room.When she got there  
  
she was shocked...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku sat down next to Inu-yasha,Kagome,  
  
and Kikyou.Kagome sighed."How many  
  
times do you think we have been to this  
  
hospital since we first met?"Kagome asked  
  
the other three."4.."Inu-yasha said.  
  
"7..."Miroku said."5..."Kikyou said.  
  
"I say,6.."Kagome told them.  
  
"Well,we all know it was 4..."Inu-yasha  
  
mumbled."No,it was 5,Inu-yasha."Kikyou  
  
told him."Feh,no it wasn't..."Inu-yasha  
  
said back."Yes it was!"Kikyou yelled.  
  
"No it wasn't!"Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!!!!!!"The hospital clerk  
  
said."Man,you could swear it was a  
  
library."Kikyou exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango walked into the room.Her mother and  
  
brother were sitting there crying.  
  
She turned to the bed where she didn't want  
  
to look.When she did,she saw her father.  
  
He was already gone.Sango's head fell and  
  
she felt tears fall from her eyes.She knew that  
  
her was gone from the moment she walked  
  
into the hospital.She had felt something had  
  
happened the moment her foot had touched  
  
the hospital floor.Sango walked over to the  
  
bed.The heart rate machine was still beeping  
  
and a straight line was moving across it.  
  
Sango hugged her father's lifeless body and  
  
said,"I love you,I'm sorry for all those fights  
  
I'm sorry,I didn't choose the college that you  
  
wanted me to go to,I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Sango let go of his body and then smiled at  
  
her father.On his face,was a smile.A great  
  
and wonderful smile.Sango knew that he  
  
had heard her."I love you daddy."Sango  
  
whispered as she turned to her mother and  
  
brother.Her brother,Kohaku,was sitting there  
  
crying.Sango walked over to him and hugged  
  
him."He's in a better place now."Sango  
  
whsipered in his ear as he held her tighter.  
  
She let go of him.  
  
She walked over to her mother was crying  
  
hard and loud."Mom,I love you,he's in a  
  
better place,and there's nothing better than  
  
that."Sango whispered to her mother.  
  
Sango's mother looked up at her and then  
  
said,"I love you too."Sango hugged her  
  
and walked out of the room.  
  
Her face tearstained.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"4!!!!!  
  
"5!!!!  
  
"4!!!!"  
  
"5!!!"  
  
"Oh,SHUT UP!!!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kikyou remained silent.  
  
Suddenly Sango walked down the hall  
  
to them.Her face was tearstained.  
  
The four stood up."Umm..he died.."Sango  
  
whispered to them smiling.  
  
Miroku hugged her."He forgives me."Sango  
  
told them."He forgives me for everything."  
  
Sango explained."We're glad Sango,We're  
  
glad."Miroku told her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu'sluv-I'm crying..  
  
Miles-chan-So am I...  
  
Inus'luv-If this made us cry,I wonder what's  
  
going to happen with the readers..  
  
Miles-chan-Woa...  
  
Well,R&R...hope you enjoyed it!!!!!  
  
The sequel's not over for a long time!!  
  
Laterz!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	24. Chap4 Sing along

Chap.4-Sing along....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv-You are going to like this  
  
chapter!  
  
Miles-chan-Yep...It's really good...  
  
Inu'sluv-And funny...  
  
Miles-chan-Yep,can't forget funny...  
  
Well,Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Miroku,and Inu-yasha walked  
  
into the room."What are the lights doing  
  
off?"Kagome asked.  
  
"I thought Sango was in here..."Miroku  
  
said.Inu-yasha turned on the lights to show  
  
Sango sitting on her bed,in the dark,in the  
  
same spot she was in when they had left to  
  
go to class.Kagome sighed and sat next to  
  
her."Sango,you have been sitting there the  
  
whole day,you haven't cracked a smile since,  
  
Kagome stopped.She went silent,and  
  
Sango's head dropped."I'm sorry..."Kagome  
  
whispered.Sango's head came back up and  
  
said,"It's ok Kagome,I know you were just  
  
trying to cheer me up,but I don't think that's  
  
going to happen."When Sango finished  
  
Kagome frowned,so did Inu-yasha and  
  
Miroku.Miroku sat down beside her.  
  
He hated seeing her like this.He hated  
  
when she was crying.Every night,he would  
  
hear her crying and would comfort her.  
  
He was sick of this.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were all sitting there in the cafe.  
  
Miroku,Kagome,Kikyou,and Inu-yasha.  
  
"I can't stand this...I can't stand seeing  
  
her like this."Miroku told everyone.  
  
"Neither can I..."Kagome and Kikyou said  
  
at the same time."It's one thing to see  
  
Kagome cry,but when you see Sango cry  
  
it's pretty bad."Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
All four nodded."So I was thinking,that  
  
maybe..."Miroku started.They all got in  
  
a huddle and he told them what they were  
  
going to do."I'm going to have to do what?!"  
  
Inu-yasha yelled.Kagome pulled him back  
  
into the huddle."Shut up and listen!"Kikyou  
  
told him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seriously,guys I don't want to be cheered  
  
up right now,I'm fine really..."Sango said  
  
uncheerfully."Well,if you cheered up,I'd  
  
hate to see you unhappy."Inu-yasha  
  
explained."Was that a wise crack?"Sango  
  
asked displeased."No,actually this is a  
  
sing along."Kikyou said."Wha-?"Sango  
  
exclaimed.  
  
Miroku and Kagome walked out,wearing  
  
really weird clothing.  
  
"Ok,Why are you dressed up like the  
  
Brady Bunch?"Sango asked.  
  
"Because..."Miroku began,music started to  
  
play.  
  
Miroku-  
  
Listen, baby  
  
Ain't no mountain high  
  
Ain't no vally low  
  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
Kagome-  
  
If you need me, call me  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Just call my name  
  
I'll be there in a hurry  
  
You don't have to worry  
  
All four-  
  
'Cause baby,  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Kikyou-  
  
Remember the day  
  
I set you free  
  
I told you  
  
You could always count on me  
  
From that day on I made a vow  
  
I'll be there when you want me  
  
Some way,some how  
  
All-  
  
'Cause baby,  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
Inu-yasha-  
  
My love is alive  
  
Way down in my heart  
  
Although we are miles apart  
  
If you ever need a helping hand  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
As fast as I can  
  
Kikyou and Kagome-  
  
Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku-  
  
Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango looked at all of them astounded.  
  
The only thing that could come out of her  
  
mouth was,"Wow..."  
  
"I sang and all you say is wow?!!"Inu-yasha  
  
bickered.Sango scuffed."Now now,  
  
Inu-yasha,come on let's go..."Kagome said  
  
as she pulled Inu-yasha out of the domroom  
  
with Kikyou behind them.  
  
Miroku stood there."No,instead of you  
  
looking like the Brady Bunch,you look more  
  
like a member of the Jackson Five."Sango  
  
established.Miroku kissed her,which  
  
made her shut up.Suddenly,music began to  
  
play and the lights turned off,to show  
  
blacklights everywhere.Then Miroku began  
  
to sing...  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect  
  
place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your  
  
side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And storms may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect  
  
place  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
until my dying day  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kikyou looked at Miroku  
  
and Sango and said,"AWWW!!!"  
  
"Why don't you ever sing to me Inu-yasha!"  
  
Kagome exclaimed as she glared at him.  
  
"When somebody in your family dies,then  
  
I will."Inu-yasha said."Hmp!"Kagome said.  
  
Sango started crying.  
  
"He made her cry!!"Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
Sango got up and embraced Miroku.  
  
"I love you Miroku,I love you.."Sango  
  
whispered to him."I love you too my  
  
dearest Sango."Miroku whispered back.  
  
Miroku let go of Sango.  
  
He got on one knee.Kikyou and Kagome  
  
gasped.But Inu-yasha just smirked.  
  
Sango eyes started watering.  
  
"Sango,you are the only person I want to  
  
be with,the only person I want to love,  
  
Sango will you marry me?"Miroku asked.  
  
He pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
Sango smiled and said,"Yes!!!Yes I will!"  
  
Miroku got up off his knee and hugged her.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome ran into the room and  
  
hugged Sango.Inu-yasha came over to  
  
Miroku and said only one thing,  
  
"Can I be your best man?"Miroku chuckled  
  
and said,"Yes,the only reason you are is  
  
because I don't have a brother and there  
  
isn't another guy to do it.Plus the fact that  
  
your my best friend."Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
"Thank god I am..."Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"Ok,I'm going to pick out your wedding  
  
dress and everything."Kikyou said.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou were talking about  
  
the wedding and anything but everything.  
  
Sango looked over to Miroku and yelled,  
  
"Miroku,HELP!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu'sluv-YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miles-chan-Yep,YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well,anyway,another chapter acomplished.  
  
Long one too..But were happy,so we hope  
  
that your happy.Anyway,  
  
Laterz!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	25. Chap5 How could you Inuyasha!

Chap.4-How could you!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!!!!You are going be mad at us...  
  
Sorry,but you are  
  
It's apart of the story line,ok It's all my fault.  
  
Inu'sluv speaking...once again...I'm sorry  
  
that you are probably going to hate me.  
  
But Ohh wellz..  
  
But hey,r there any Nar/Kag fans?  
  
Yeah,well,that has nothing to do with  
  
anything in this chapter.  
  
Enjoy the chapter...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango sat there happily watching T.V.  
  
"I can't believe Kagome left to go see her  
  
family for two days."She said not taking her  
  
eyes off of the T.V. Miroku was sitting on  
  
Kagome's fixed bed and watching it as well,  
  
only he broke eye contact with it.He looked  
  
at Sango."Today she comes back right?"  
  
Miroku asked still looking at her."Yep,that's  
  
right."She replied still not breaking contact.  
  
Miroku looked at the T.V.So far,Sango  
  
looked at it more than she looked at him.  
  
"So,shouldn't you be shopping with Kikyou,  
  
ya know,for the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah I should,but as you can see,I'm not."  
  
Sango exclaimed staring at the T.V.  
  
"Sango,if I see you drool,I'm turning off the  
  
T.V."Miroku told her."No,this is the good  
  
part."Sango groaned."I don't care if it was  
  
a bad part,I'm turning it off."Miroku  
  
explained."You wouldn't..."Sango narrowed  
  
her eyes at him,finally breaking contact with  
  
the T.V."Oh,I would..."Miroku said  
  
narrowing his eyes at her.Miroku looked at  
  
the T.V.,as did Sango and they both leaped  
  
for the T.V.They ended up colliding with  
  
each other.Sango fell on top of Miroku,  
  
looking down at him.Sango smiled at him and  
  
then kissed him.Miroku kissed back.Which  
  
ended up to be very passionate.Inu-yasha and  
  
Kikyou walked into talking.At the same time  
  
their heads dropped down to look at the two  
  
on the ground kissing.Inu-yasha looked away  
  
with an annoyed face.Kikyou,for some odd  
  
reason,much to Inu-yasha's dismay,said it was  
  
"cute."Inu-yasha rolled his eyes."Bullshit it's  
  
cute."Inu-yasha mumbled."Your just mad cuz  
  
Kagome's not here."Kikyou explained."Feh."  
  
Kikyou's face scrunged up with hatred.  
  
"Feh,FEH,why don't you get another word!"  
  
Kikyou yelled.Once again,"Feh" was heard.  
  
"I can't talk this anymore!"Kikyou pushed  
  
Inu-yasha."HEY!"Inu-yasha said as he fell.  
  
Kikyou laughed at him."So you can say  
  
another word,I'm so proud of you!"Kikyou  
  
exclaimed pretending to cry."Shut up!"  
  
Inu-yasha said."Uhh,I have the right to shut  
  
up,but I don't have the ability to."Kikyou  
  
exclaimed smirking at him.Inu-yasha rolled  
  
his eyes at her.They both looked down to  
  
Miroku and Sango.Now,they just needed to  
  
stop,was something Inu-yasha was saying in  
  
his mind.Kikyou on the other hand,thought it  
  
was so kawii.What the hell was she thinking?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- In Kyoto,  
  
Kagome was walking through the shopping  
  
mall looking for clothes.Any clothes she  
  
could take back for her,Kikyou,and Sango.  
  
"Uhh...home sweet home."She said as she  
  
walked up to JCpenny.She walked in and  
  
was instantly attracted to this....table of  
  
fine clothing.This was the life.  
  
"Do you like it?"A man asked behind her.  
  
She turned around with a dress in her hands.  
  
"Excuse me?"Kagome asked."I said,do you  
  
like it?"The man asked again."Oh,Kagome  
  
giggled,"Yeah,it's very beautiful,do you work  
  
here?"She asked."Uhh,no,but just wanted to  
  
ask if you liked it."The man said.Kagome and  
  
him laughed."Want to go get something to  
  
eat?"The man asked her.Kagome looked at  
  
him and disaifered whether she should go.  
  
(wow,what a big word,my head hurts now.)  
  
He looked alot like Inu-yasha,same hair,only  
  
his was much smoother,he was wearing nice  
  
pants and a T-shirt,colonge,not too  
  
smoldering,a must,he had the same eyes as  
  
Inu-yasha,that electric golden color.  
  
Pretty much,if she wasn't head over heels  
  
for Inu-yasha,this man would be his  
  
replacement."Uhh...sure,that's sounds nice."  
  
Kagome said."I'm Sesshoumaru."  
  
He explained."Oh,I'm Kagome,nice to me  
  
Sesshoumaru!"Kagome exclaimed smiling.  
  
For some strange,and very odd reason,he  
  
really liked this girl,but something about her  
  
wasn't right,why did her name sound so  
  
familar.They walked together to Food court  
  
where many people were,well eating.Yeah,  
  
that's it,they were eating.  
  
(Can you tell I'm making this up as I go...)  
  
They sat down at a table near the pizza place.  
  
"Well,I'll go get the pizza."Sesshoumaru told  
  
her as she nodded to him,smiling.He loved  
  
her smile,and it was pissing him off,how  
  
much he loved it.Sesshoumaru walked back  
  
over to the table and set the pizza down.  
  
"How did you know that my favorite pizza  
  
was pepperoni and cheese?"Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't,it's just my favorite type of pizza."  
  
Sesshoumaru told her."Oh.."Kagome  
  
whispered,kinda embarassed."Kagome,what  
  
university do you go to?"Sesshoumaru asked  
  
her."Oh,I go to Muyashi University."  
  
Kagome explained to him.Sesshoumaru  
  
looked at her."My younger brother goes  
  
there."Sesshoumaru told her."Really,cool,  
  
what's his name maybe I know him."  
  
Kagome said."His name is Inu-yasha."  
  
Kagome almost spit up her pizza.  
  
"Inu-yasha?!That's my boyfriend!"Kagome  
  
shouted.Sesshoumaru glared."Really,that's  
  
why your name sounded so familar."  
  
Sesshoumaru said."Yeah,I guess."Kagome  
  
explained."Well,hey I have to go,I told him  
  
that I would be back before 7."Kagome told  
  
him.They both stood up and Kagome said  
  
"goodbye" and she walked out of the mall.  
  
"I like that girl..."Sesshoumaru whispered  
  
to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey,Inu-yasha are you going to Ayane's  
  
party?"Sango asked."Yeah,I'm going,  
  
Ayane gave me a invitation."Inu-yasha told  
  
Sango."I don't think you should,I have this  
  
bad feeling something's going to happen to  
  
you."Miroku explained as he walked out of  
  
the bathroom.Sango walked over to him and  
  
kissed him."Well,Inu-yasha,it's your choice  
  
whether to go to it."Kikyou said as walked  
  
into the room."Do you always eavesdrop on  
  
people,Kikyou?"Inu-yasha asked annoyed.  
  
"No,but it is a very interesting conversation  
  
so I made an exception."Kikyou told him.  
  
"Feh..."Inu-yasha whispered.Miroku hit him  
  
upside the head."Feh,is not a response!"  
  
Miroku shouted at him.Inu-yasha rolled his  
  
eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"Is he always a bastard when Kagome  
  
leaves?"Kikyou asked."Yep.."Miroku and  
  
Sango said in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Ayane's party,  
  
Inu-yasha stood there alone at the bar table in  
  
the party room.Kagome was suppose to be  
  
there before the party started.What the hell  
  
was keeping her?Suddenly,Ayane walked  
  
over to where he was standing.Ayane was a  
  
very beautiful girl,a woman who always seem  
  
to be able to seduce any man she came across,  
  
Inu-yasha wasn't so easily seduced,and she  
  
knew that."Hi,Inu-yasha..."She said in a sexy  
  
voice."Hi..."He exclaimed in a threatning  
  
voice."Aww..what's wrong?"Ayane asked  
  
touching his shoulder.Now,Inu-yasha was  
  
fairly tempted by her,though he would never  
  
admit it."What,is it because Kagome's not  
  
here yet?"Ayane asked."No...not really."  
  
Inu-yasha whispered.Ayane stood in front  
  
of him."Tell Ayane,all about it."She said  
  
lifting his chin up to look at her.  
  
Suddenly,she kissed him,fully on the lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the party room all  
  
dressed up in her casual outfit.When she  
  
walked in,she searched for Inu-yasha with  
  
her eyes.Where was he standing.She turned  
  
her head to the bar and there he was.Standing  
  
there,kissing Ayane.Kagome stood there  
  
shocked,a tear slide down her cheek.He was  
  
there kissing a girl,who was not her,and then  
  
just letting her do it.Inu-yasha turned it his  
  
eye to the door and saw Kagome there staring  
  
at the two.Kagome ran off.Inu-yasha pushed  
  
Ayane off of him and ran out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ran all the way to the room,crying.  
  
Inu-yasha ran to the door of the room and  
  
stood there,listening to what Kagome was  
  
saying."I'm gone for two days and he is  
  
already kissing a slut!!What was I thinking  
  
about getting married,How stupid am I  
  
to want love him for the rest of my life!!"  
  
Kagome yelled."I thought he loved me  
  
but ya know,I guess not!!What everytime  
  
I go somewhere he's going to find another  
  
woman to fufill his lust!!!!!While I'm gone,  
  
he's probably fucking every girl here!!"  
  
Kagome screamed while still crying.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Inu-yasha,"Kagome  
  
began turning to look at him,it's over!!"  
  
Kagome's heart shattered when she said these  
  
words to him.Kagome's eye vision became  
  
blurry from the tears fallling down her face.  
  
"I'll tell you another thing!!!I'm moving out!"  
  
Kagome yelled as she got all her things and  
  
walked out."Well,fine!I don't care!"Inu-yasha  
  
shouted back."Well fine!"Kagome yelled  
  
back.Kagome walked out of the room,and  
  
Inu-yasha shut the door behind her.Inu-yasha  
  
slumbed back onto Kagome's bed and sighed  
  
a really big sigh.  
  
Kagome fell on the ground in the hall right  
  
next to the door.Kagome sat there sobbing.  
  
Her relationship with Inu-yasha was over,  
  
forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok,that was sad.BAD INU-YASHA!!!!!!  
  
You evil bastard!!!!  
  
May I say,Inu-yasha is innocent on this  
  
account.Please tell me if you guys hate me.  
  
Well, byez  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	26. Chap6 I still love her

Chap.6-I still love her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!!!Were back!!And on the  
  
same day!Wow,that rules when you  
  
can do that!Anyway,I dont' think It's  
  
going to be as long as the other chapter  
  
but I will tell you,Kagome is pissed.  
  
Well, enjoy the chappie!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome,please reconsider!!!!"Sango yelled,  
  
pleading that Kagome stay in the dormroom.  
  
"Sorry Sango,but I can not stay in the same  
  
room as that back-stabing say's he loves you  
  
jackass!!!"Kagome shouted as she the rest  
  
of her stuff out."Where are you going to stay  
  
Kag?"Miroku asked concerned."I'm staying  
  
with Kikyou,and then I'm going to see  
  
Sesshoumaru tommorow."Kagome told them.  
  
Suddenly,Inu-yasha whipped around to look  
  
at her."Sesshoumaru?!"Inu-yasha piped up.  
  
"Your going to see him!!!!"Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"Yes,what of it,asshole?"Kagome asked not  
  
looking at him."I can deal with your  
  
nicknames,but you going to see my brother  
  
is low,Kagome."Inu-yasha explained to her.  
  
"Wait a minute,how do you know him?"  
  
Inu-yasha asked,looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I met him in the mall at JCpennys,that's  
  
how I know him."Kagome said very bitchy  
  
sounding."Did you kiss him,when you left?"  
  
Inu-yasha asked pissed off now."NO!!I  
  
didn't,I dont' stoop that low,Inu-yasha,like  
  
some jackasses I know!!"Kagome screamed  
  
at him."That's it,I didn't kiss her dammit!"  
  
Inu-yasha blurted out."But I am not going  
  
to say sorry,for something I didn't do!"  
  
Inu-yasha yelled."Didn't do,that's bullshit  
  
Inu-yasha!!"Kagome began."You kissed her  
  
dammit,that is what you did,so don't tell me  
  
you didn't do anything when I watched you  
  
do it with my own fucking eyes!"Kagome  
  
screamed."I am damn sure not going to say  
  
I'm sorry,when all I did was love you!!!!"  
  
Kagome shouted."Kagome,don' t you  
  
understand that I didn't kiss her!!"Inu-yasha  
  
yelled."Well,if you didn't kiss her,than why  
  
did you allow her to kiss you?!"Kagome  
  
asked.Inu-yasha fell silent."See,I knew you  
  
liked it when she kissed you."Kagome said.  
  
"Goodbye Inu-yasha..."Kagome whispered  
  
as she walked out of the room,with Kikyou  
  
right next to her.Sango walked up to  
  
Inu-yasha,and smacked him across the face.  
  
"Inu-yasha,you dumbass."Sango whispered  
  
to him as she walked out as well.Miroku  
  
walked up to him and smacked him.  
  
(that just makes me laugh,haha)  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that."  
  
Miroku told Inu-yasha.  
  
"Did you just slap me?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Hey,I thought it would be funny."Miroku  
  
said."But seriously,what were you thinking?"  
  
Miroku asked."I wasn't thinking Miroku,  
  
that's the problem,and now I've lost Kagome  
  
forever."Inu-yasha said as he walked out of  
  
the room.Miroku sat in silence."Yep,I'm just  
  
going to sit here alone,in my room,with  
  
nobody.."Miroku said humming to himself.  
  
"Ok,I'm bored."Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Inu-yasha,wait up!"Miroku yelled for his  
  
best friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome dropped her stuff off at Kikyou's  
  
room and then walked to the her car.  
  
"Kagome,where are you going?"Sango asked.  
  
"To go see Sesshoumaru."Kagome told her.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Kag."  
  
Kikyou explained."Inu-yasha's not going to  
  
be happy about it."Sango said."Good,I hope  
  
Inu-yasha gets jealous."Kagome exclaimed as  
  
she drove off."KAGOME!!!!!"Kikyou and  
  
Sango yelled in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stopped her car in front of  
  
Sesshoumaru's penthouse.It was huge.And I  
  
mean huge.It made the White House look  
  
like a McDonalds.Ok,that's enough analogies.  
  
Anyway,Kagome walked up to the door and  
  
rang the doorbell.It made a really funky ring  
  
sound."Ok,what does he live like the Adams  
  
Family?!"Kagome asked herself."Actually,  
  
no he doesn't M'lady."The butler said as he  
  
opened the door.Kagome jumped at the sound  
  
of the voice."May I take your coat madam?"  
  
The butler asked."Uhh,yes,yes you may."  
  
Kagome told him as he helped her take it off.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru,is awaiting you in the  
  
living room,Madam."The butler said.  
  
"Ok,thank you,uhh..."Kagome whispered.  
  
"Jaken,M'lady."Jaken the butler exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you,Jaken."Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome."He replied with.  
  
"Wow,it feels like a palace,does Inu-yasha  
  
live like this?"Kagome asked nobody.  
  
"No,he chose the simple life,by living his life  
  
with his mother."Sesshoumaru exclaimed  
  
from a chair."What is with people in  
  
answering my questions."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry..."Sesshoumaru said."What is it you  
  
want to talk to me about,Kagome?"He asked  
  
her."Kagome's head fell."It's about your  
  
brother,you see,I caught him kissing another  
  
woman."She whispered enough that he could  
  
hear her."He did what?!"Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"He..."Kagome began."I heard you..."  
  
"Why would he do a thing like that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru exclaimed."I dont' know,he's  
  
your brother,you tell me."Kagome stated.  
  
"He was never like this with his other  
  
girlfriends."He explained."Oh,that makes me  
  
feel better,Sess..."Kagome said annoyed.  
  
He laughed and then told her,"I didn't mean it  
  
like that,I must tell you,that I dislike my  
  
brother very much,he is different from me."  
  
"He is but only my half-brother so I have no  
  
compassion for him."He explained.Kagome  
  
nodded."I can see why."Kagome whispered.  
  
"Really,I will say this,and I will deny,this  
  
to my grave,but.."Sesshoumaru began.  
  
"It's his loss,but if it were me,then I would  
  
have done nothing like that to you."He told  
  
her.She blushed alittle bit."Uhh...well,I  
  
gotta go,sorry."Kagome said as she got up  
  
and walked out of the room.Sesshoumaru  
  
watched her leave and smirked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-yasha,Kagome went to see Sesshoumaru  
  
at his pent house."Miroku told him."Feh.."  
  
Was all that Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Inu-yasha,just tell me one thing....  
  
Do you still love Kagome?"  
  
"....Yes...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh...I love the way I write fanfics!  
  
Can you tell I'm vain about my writing!  
  
Anyway,do you love my fanfic?  
  
If I see the word yes in 4 reviews then I'll  
  
update really early tommorow!  
  
Ok,byez!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	27. Chap7 I'm sorry!

Chap.6-I'm sorry!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I think FierydemonFox is mad at us.  
  
I'm sorry...See I can say it!Why  
  
can't Inu-yasha and Kagome say it?!  
  
Miles-chan-Maybe cuz you and me  
  
wrote it that way...  
  
Inu'sluv-Oh yeah....that's why...hehe  
  
Miles-chan-Yea...  
  
Inu'sluv-Anyway.............  
  
Miles-chan and Inu'sluv-ENJOY!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome's been going to see  
  
Sesshoumaru alot."Kikyou said to  
  
Sango."I think she likes him."  
  
Kikyou told her."No way,Kagome still  
  
loves Inu-yasha,you should know that."  
  
Sango said."I don't know why she still  
  
does though,he's an asshole."  
  
Kikyou exclaimed."Yeah,he a down  
  
right dipshit if you ask me."Sango  
  
blurted out."Got that right.."Someone  
  
replied from behind them.The two  
  
turned around to find Miroku standing  
  
at the front door."Inu-yasha's been an  
  
asshole for doing this,but he didn't do  
  
it on purpose,Inu-yasha didn't kiss that  
  
girl,she actually kissed him."Miroku  
  
explained."Yeah well,if he didn't like  
  
the kiss then why didn't he just push  
  
her off of him?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"Cuz,we all know that Inu-yasha  
  
doesn't think,Kikyou."Sango said.  
  
"Right,Inu-yasha wasn't thinking about  
  
what was happening,but trust me the  
  
guy is rolled up in a ball because of  
  
this."Miroku responded."He hates what  
  
happened,believe me,he never wanted  
  
to her Kagome though."Miroku stated.  
  
Kikyou and Sango looked at each  
  
other."Ok,well how are we going to  
  
get Kagome to forgive Inu-yasha?"  
  
Sango asked."That won't work..."A  
  
voice said behind them."Always with  
  
the unknown voices."Kikyou stated.  
  
Once again,they turned around to see  
  
Inu-yasha against the wall,looking as  
  
sulky as ever."That will never work,  
  
I'll admit that I still love her,but I think  
  
that's she out their right now making  
  
out with my bastard of a brother."  
  
Inu-yasha told them."Yep,Inu-yasha's  
  
right,Kagome is with Sesshoumaru  
  
right now."Kikyou explained."And if  
  
I know Kagome",Sango began,"She's  
  
not going to forgive Inu-yasha very  
  
easily."Everyone except Inu-yasha  
  
nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting  
  
in the park."Ya know,I used to come  
  
here when I was little,with Sango."  
  
Kagome told him."Sango?"Sess asked.  
  
"Oh,she's my best friend,along with  
  
Kikyou."Kagome explained."Oh..."  
  
Sesshoumaru exclaimed."Ya know,Sess,  
  
It was to be able to talk to you about our  
  
problems,your kinda like a best friend,  
  
maybe something more."Kagome whispered.  
  
She turned to look at Sesshoumaru,and  
  
smiled.Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore,  
  
he grabbed her and kissed her.Kagome sat  
  
there.He pulled away."Whoa..."Kagome said.  
  
"What did you feel like?"Sesshoumaru asked  
  
her."Nothing.."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"No really,what?"He asked again."Nothing,I  
  
felt nothing."Kagome told him."To me,your  
  
like an older brother,I don't love you,not in  
  
the way I love your brother."Kagome said.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment."Sess,you  
  
will always be the older brother I never  
  
had."Kagome explained as she hugged him.  
  
"Now,I gotta go and say "I'm sorry"to your  
  
brother,and tell him I love him."Kagome  
  
as she got up and walked away.Suddenly,  
  
she a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"MY BROTHER JUST KISSED ME!!!"  
  
(remember Kag thinks of Sess as her bro)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ran for the dormroom.Kagome  
  
opened the door and looked in.Inu-yasha  
  
was sitting there alone,looking really sulky.  
  
"If,Kagome were here,I would tell her that  
  
I'm sorry,that I didn't push the girl off of me  
  
when she kissed me,I'd tell her,I'm sorry that  
  
I screwed up her life and that I screwed up  
  
everyone elses.If she could ever here me and  
  
listen to me,she would know that I still love  
  
her."Inu-yasha said to no one in particular.  
  
Kagome ran to him and hugged him.Make  
  
Inu-yasha jump at the fact that she came  
  
out of nowhere."I'm sorry too!""I didn't  
  
mean to get so mad over that!!"Kagome  
  
cried embracing him.He hugged her back.  
  
"It's ok....I should be the one sorry."  
  
Inu-yasha whispered to her."I love you too..."  
  
Kagome exclaimed as she kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back.They broke apart and  
  
Kagome said,"Inu-yasha,I'm yours forever."  
  
Inu-yasha responded with a kiss.  
  
Miroku,Kikyou,and Sango walked into the  
  
room talking.Sango stopped,then Kikyou,  
  
then Miroku.At the same time,the three  
  
exclaimed,"FINALLY!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!!!!THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!  
  
Ok...I made alot of you mad...and we're  
  
sorry...  
  
didn't mean to...  
  
Somebody called our fanfic boring....  
  
Tell us what you think!!!!  
  
Well,see ya!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	28. Chap28 Wedding Shopping

Chap.7-Wedding shopping...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guyz!!!!I am sad to tell you that  
  
I am going to finish this fanfic in  
  
one more chapter after this.....  
  
Me and Miles-chan are crying about  
  
that.Me,Inu'sluv will miss this fanfic.  
  
This was my fave fanfic ever since  
  
it first started.This is probably going  
  
to be me,Inu'sluv's last fanfic ever.  
  
So,I want to thank all of you.  
  
Enjoy the last two chapter left!!!  
  
This chapter is boring to bare with us...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"SANGO GET YOUR ASS UP!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Kikyou screamed as  
  
Sango slept through everything they  
  
tried.So far,they had tried,popping  
  
balloons,alarm clocks,water,and  
  
sitting on her."Could she be dead?"  
  
Kikyou asked concerned."She still  
  
snoring Kikyou..."Kagome said  
  
jokefully.Sango's arm swung suddenly  
  
and hit Kagome."OW!!"Kikyou started  
  
laughing."Shut up..."Kagome stated.  
  
"Time for reinforcements..."Kagome  
  
exclaimed."INU-YASHA HELP!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed.Inu-yasha came  
  
darting in the room with Miroku right  
  
behind him."What?Are you ok?!"  
  
Inu-yasha asked really concerned.  
  
"Yeah,just trying to get your attention."  
  
Kagome said nonchalantly.Inu-yasha  
  
glared at her."But seriously,Sango  
  
won't wake up."Kikyou explained.  
  
"Sango won't wake up?"Miroku asked.  
  
"It's nothing that serious,but Sango  
  
is just ignoring the fact that she has to  
  
wake up and go shopping with us."  
  
Kagome explained."I can understand  
  
why."Inu-yasha whispered.Kagome  
  
hit him playfully."Stop that..."Kagome  
  
whispered back.Inu-yasha smirked at  
  
her."Doesn't she love shopping?"  
  
Miroku asked."Yeah,but I think that  
  
she doesn't want to go with us...that or  
  
she's having pre-wedding jitters..."  
  
Kagome and Kikyou said together.  
  
"You got a point...wait,does that mean  
  
that she doesn't want to marry me?"  
  
Miroku asked.Sango stirred awake.  
  
"No,I just don't feel like shopping with  
  
Tweedledum and Tweedledee..."Sango  
  
explained pointing at Kikyou and  
  
Kagome."HEY!!"Kagome and Kikyou  
  
shouted.Sango,Inu-yasha,and Miroku  
  
laughed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome,Kikyou,and Sango were  
  
walking down the sidewalk looking for  
  
a bridal shop.  
  
"How about David's Bridal?"Kagome  
  
asked as they stared at the sign.Sango  
  
and Kikyou nodded in approval.They  
  
walked in,and as soon as they did,  
  
Sango knew that she was going to get  
  
a wedding dress from this shop.Their  
  
were beautiful wedding dresses and  
  
elegant bridemaids' dresses."Ok,I love  
  
it...screw the rest of the shops,this one  
  
I will go with."Sango explained.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou smiled at each  
  
other.This was the one they planned to  
  
go with at the beginning.  
  
"Hey Sango,did you know,that Miroku  
  
already had his tux ready before he  
  
even proposed to you."Kikyou told her.  
  
Sango laughed."No,but now that you  
  
mention it,that sounds just like  
  
Miroku."Sango exclaimed.The three  
  
laughed."Ooo...Sango how about this'  
  
dress?"Kikyou asked.The dress was  
  
a light color of white,it was strapless,  
  
with nothing supporting it,beads  
  
embroidered the dress,head to toe.  
  
"Oh,I think that is beautiful."Kagome  
  
whispered."Ok,I choose that one."  
  
Sango exclaimed."I'll go try it on."  
  
Sango walked over to the dressing  
  
room and stopped and looked.  
  
The door was so small it could show  
  
almost everything."Miroku should  
  
work here."Sango murmured.  
  
She walked to the door and opened  
  
it.She pulled off her clothes.Sango  
  
put one foot into the dress,and almost  
  
fell.She put the next one in and fell  
  
face first on the ground,exposing her  
  
top half to the male employee.He  
  
stared at her.Sango made a face and  
  
quickly got to her feet."Are you okay?"  
  
The employee asked."I'm okay..I'm  
  
okay,yeah I'm good."Sango told him  
  
laughing embarassedly.She looked  
  
at her dress.Sango pulled it up to her  
  
waist,then to her chest.It fit perfectly...  
  
"If I eat anything more,than a salad,this  
  
dress is going to pop off while I walk  
  
down the aisle."Sango said to herself.  
  
Sango thought for a second....and came  
  
back with a horrified face.Sango shook  
  
her head in disbelief."Is that going to  
  
happen?"Sango thought again."NAH.."  
  
The three girls bought the dress and the  
  
bride's maid dresses and walked away.  
  
"This is going to be one of the best  
  
wedding's....hopefully..."Sango told  
  
them as Kikyou and Kagome crinched  
  
at the word,"Hopefully..".  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I told you this was going to be a very  
  
boring chapter...and sadly,it was...  
  
The wedding is going to be the last  
  
thing and it's going to be funny and  
  
sad in a happy way.Well,bye!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan 


	29. Chap 9 The wedding

Chap.8-The wedding.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey pplz!!!! Well,we are down to the  
  
final chapter...and I,Inu'sluv have  
  
decided to take all of your advice and  
  
write another fanfic.YAY FOR YOU  
  
AND YAY FOR ME!!!It's called.  
  
"Tipping can lead to other things..."  
  
Anyway,hopeyou enjoy the chapter  
  
...and thanks for being great reviewers!!  
  
Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango stood in the dressing room of the  
  
church.Kagome and Kikyou walked in.  
  
"Kagome,I'm scared,what if I make the  
  
wrong decision and Miroku ends up to  
  
be a obnoxious bastard?!"Sango yelled.  
  
"Well then,me and Kikyou will have to  
  
bitch slap him,now won't we."Kagome  
  
said to cheer her up."Sango,Miroku's not  
  
going to be a bastard like every other  
  
man that you've ever went out with."  
  
Kagome explained."Miroku's a man you  
  
will find,once in a lifetime,he won't do  
  
something that will hurt both of you."  
  
Kikyou told her."Here,take some  
  
medicine."Kikyou instructed.Sango took  
  
it and popped it in her mouth."Ok,this is  
  
what I have always dreamed of,and I'm  
  
not going to run away from it."Sango  
  
said.Kagome and Kikyou smiled.Kikyou  
  
set the bottle down and they walked out.  
  
"If you want,you can take acouple more,  
  
but don't overdose,the next thing we  
  
need is you dieing on your wedding day"  
  
Kikyou stated.Sango nodded.As they  
  
walked out Kagome said,"This is going  
  
to be a strange day."Kikyou nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miroku,do you have any second  
  
thoughts?"Inu-yasha asked."Nope,and I  
  
feel like I'm not making a mistake."  
  
Miroku explained."That's good."  
  
Inu-yasha said."I do feel kinda sick  
  
though."Miroku mumbled.Miroku  
  
covered his mouth and ran out into the  
  
bathroom.Throwing up could be heard  
  
from inside.Inu-yasha sweatdropped.  
  
Miroku walked out and sighed.  
  
"I'm ok,alittle nauseated,but other than  
  
that I'm good."Miroku told him.  
  
"Good,just don't puke on Sango and  
  
you'll be alright."Inu-yasha said as he  
  
laughed."This is going to be a strange  
  
day."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kikyou walked up to the  
  
door of Sango's room."Sango?"Kagome  
  
exclaimed.They walked in and Sango  
  
was laying on the floor."SANGO!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha heard someone scream Sango's  
  
name and turned.He finally figured it out  
  
when Kagome came running towards  
  
him,crying."Inu-yasha!!!!!"Kagome  
  
yelped."Are you ok?!"He asked.  
  
"S-Sango's....on the floor...and I think  
  
she's dead!"Kagome yelled.Inu-yasha  
  
stared at her with horrified eyes and  
  
they ran to the room.Inu-yasha ran  
  
through the door and saw her on the  
  
floor."Sango...wake up.."Inu-yasha  
  
said.Sango kinda of turned and sighed.  
  
"She's still alive...but I think she took  
  
to many pain relievers...who's stupid  
  
and idiotic idea?"Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Uhh...guilty as charged."Kikyou  
  
exclaimed."She'll be alright,she'll  
  
wake up in a matter of minutes."  
  
Inu-yasha explained."That's good."  
  
Kikyou said.Sango's eyes fluttered  
  
open."What the hell happened?!"  
  
Sango yelled."Uhh....you fell,yeah that's  
  
it,you fell."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
The other's nodded in pursuit.  
  
"Ok,well wish me luck,I'm going to  
  
take a big step and get married."  
  
Sango explained and hugged each of  
  
them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku stood there,the ceremony had  
  
started.Suddenly,Kagome and Inu-yasha  
  
came walking down the aisle.Kagome  
  
was wearing the elegant,lavendar bride's  
  
maid dress,Inu-yasha in a black tux with  
  
the undershirt a lavendar purple.Miroku  
  
shook his head,thinking of how he had  
  
to almost tie Inu-yasha up to wear the  
  
undershirt.They got to the end of the  
  
aisle,Kagome kissed Inu-yasha on the  
  
cheek and they parted.Kikyou came  
  
walking down the aisle with her new  
  
boyfriend,Naraku,which Miroku and  
  
Inu-yasha weren't to fond of but had  
  
to deal with it.They were wearing the  
  
same thing only Kikyou had her hair  
  
up differently than Kagome.Kagome  
  
had her hair up in a bun with her  
  
side-bangs curled.Kikyou on the  
  
other hand,had her hair down with  
  
curls every which way.Once,again,  
  
Kikyou and Naraku walked to the  
  
end,Kikyou kissed him on the cheek,  
  
and they went to different directions.  
  
Suddenly,the "Here comes the bride"  
  
song came on and Miroku looked to  
  
the beginning of the aisle.Sango came  
  
walking down the aisle with her  
  
beautiful white gown on,her hair up  
  
in buns on either side of her head and  
  
with curls falling down of the side of  
  
her cheeks.He could exactly see her  
  
face due to the veil vanishing it into  
  
the white of it.Her brother,Kohaku,was  
  
walking her down the aisle.Since,  
  
Sango's father died,Sango had chosen  
  
her brother as the right person to give  
  
her away.They got to the end of the  
  
aisle and she walked up to the top  
  
with Miroku.Miroku smiled at her  
  
and she smiled back.He whispered  
  
"I love you" and she whispered back  
  
"I love you too".  
  
They turned and looked at the minster.  
  
"Dearly Beloved,we are gathered here  
  
today,to unite the lives of these two  
  
people"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miroku Kino Tsuyoushi do you take,  
  
Sango Niko Hitomi,to be your loftily  
  
wedded wife,to have and to hold,to  
  
love and to cherish,until you both shall  
  
die?The minster asked.  
  
Miroku looked at her and said,"I do."  
  
Sango smiled and a tear rolled down her  
  
cheek."Do you,Sango Niko Hitomi,take,  
  
Miroku Kino Tsuyoushi,to be your  
  
loftily wedded husband,to have and to  
  
hold,to love and to cherish,until you  
  
both shall die?" The minster asked  
  
Sango.Sango looked at Miroku and  
  
said,"I do..."Miroku smiled at her.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome stood there crying,  
  
happy trails of tears on their faces.  
  
"By the power vested in me,I pronouce  
  
these people,Mr. and Mrs.Miroku  
  
Tsuyoushi."The minister said as  
  
everyone stood up and cheered.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."He  
  
exclaimed.Miroku took the veil  
  
and put it over her head.They both  
  
smiled and he gently kissed her.  
  
They turned and walked down the  
  
aisle,never being the same as they  
  
were when they walked in.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked down the stairs of the  
  
church,new people,a new life,a new  
  
everything.Sango stood at the foot of  
  
the car that would be taking them to  
  
their reception."Bye Kagome,Kikyou,  
  
Inu-yasha." She blew a kiss to all of  
  
them and stepped in the car.Miroku  
  
waved to the three and stepped in the  
  
car.The three watched as the car drove  
  
away.  
  
The last thing they saw of the car,was  
  
the "Just married" sign in the back,  
  
trailing in the back,with cans skidding  
  
across the road.  
  
"Can you believe this all  
  
happened because,of college."Kikyou  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah,College is hell on earth."  
  
Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well guys,it's been fun being able to  
  
write a story and you guys review!!  
  
Well,this will be the last time we talk to  
  
you,unless you go to our other fanfics,  
  
haha.. Well, goodbye and thanks for  
  
reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv and Miles-chan were here  
  
2004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?

  
  
Hey this is Inu'sluv and I am wondering   
  
if you guys would like an epilogue to   
  
actually end the story,maybe have   
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome get married.  
  
I'll make it the best I can,Ok? So   
  
people tell me whatcha think about that.  
  
byez!!!!!! 


	31. Eprilouge Reunion of a lifetime

Chap.31-Reunion of a lifetime...

LEMON!!!!!! The closest thing I will

ever get to a lemon...sorry if it's not that

good...first lemon I ever wrote....

It was night,the day had brought havoc to all of

them.Two figures danced around in a bed.

(wonder who that could be)The man kissed the

girl softly as she moaned lightly.She screamed

as he plunged into her.Her screaming made the

hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He kissed her as she let tears fall slightly from

her eyes.He sat still,trying not to more to cause

her any further hurt."It's ok,I won't move until

you are absolutely ready for me too."He

whispered.She nodded in response,she was scared,

it was her wedding night,she and him had been

married for two hours now and she was giving

herself to him,she and him had been in love since

college.Her best friends had been married for

acouple of months now and they had decided to

get married as well."Are you ready now?"

He asked."Yeah,I think so..."She whispered.

He pumped in and out slowly,she stiffened but

then eased into it....she moaned as he did it again

and again and again.Their climaxes grew higher

and higher until they couldn't take it any longer

and he let go.She climaxed,her walls tightening

around him making him feel complete pleasure.

He fell on top of her and then pulled out of her.

He smirked at her and kissed her gently.

"How was that Kagome?" He asked her.

"The best damn thing I ever felt in my life."

Kagome told the boy."Did you like it Naraku?"

(OK...Ok...ok....rewind!!!)

"Did you like it Inu-yasha?"

(much better...) "Hell yeah I did."Inu-yasha

told her.They kissed and fell back onto each other.

"Can't wait to see Kagome and Inu-yasha again!"

A woman said in the car with her husband.

"We saw her yesterday?!"A man explained while

driving in the car."Can't wait to see Kikyou and

her fiancee,Naraku too!" The woman added.

"Sango,we just saw them...nevermind."

"Miroku,I know we did,but it's just that it feels

like a long time when you live far away from your

friends..."Sango said."I know but we see them all

the time..."Miroku told her.Sango stared at him.

"I liked you better when we were in college."

"Ah,the good times."Miroku exclaimed.

FLASHBACK

The four stood outside their dormroom door.

"I'm not rooming with him!!" Kagome yelled.

"Why don't you find somewhere else to go,we

were here first!!"Inu-yasha yelled back.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I miss those times....it's sad not to see them

that much anymore...."

"You remember Kagome and Inu-yasha's affair?"

Miroku said.

"How could I forget?"

FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha are yelling the dormroom.

"Why do you keep giving hatred looks?"Kagome

asked. "Keh.."

Inu-yasha replied."Ok,listen,you need to stop this

shit right now!"Kagome yelled."Hey,at least I'm

not just dating a guy because I'm trying to get back

at a person!"Inu-yasha shouted."I am not!"Kagome

shouted back."Bull shit,your mad cause I'm going

out with Kikyou!"Inu-yasha exclaimed.

"You dont' the half of it!!"Kagome yelled.

"You wanna bet!!"Inu-yasha shouted.

"Go ahead and try something!!"Kagome screamed.

"Fuck!!"Inu-yasha shouted as he grabbed Kagome

and kissed her,hard and passionate.Kagome's eyes

went wide.What the hell was going on?She

thought to herself as she kissed him back.She and

him fell back on her bed,making out,with

Inu-yasha's hand going up Kagome's shirt.

Sango and Miroku walked in.Kagome and

Inu-yasha stood there."Did anything interesting

happen while we were gone?"

"Uhh..NO!!"They yelled together.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango and Miroku laughed and smiled.

"Those were the best times of my life."

Sango exclaimed."Remeber when your hair

turned red?"Miroku asked."I try to forget about

that."Sango whispered.

FLASHBACK

Sango sat at her table scared to death that she was

going to do something wrong."Ok,it says put a

teaspoon of red dye." "I can do that." Sango

whispered to herself.She took a table spoon out

and began to pour it in.Suddenly the smoke began

to pour out of the cup."Oh no...oh no...oh no....oh

no!!!!!!!"Sango screamed as the teacher ran over to

the table.All of a sudden,A buff of smoke filled

Sango face,and as soon as it was gone everyone

was staring at her hair."What?"Sango asked.One

girl signaled to look in the mirror.Sango walked up

to the mirror.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What are

you screaming about?!"Miroku asked.Sango lifted

the towel off of her head and then all of them

pulled their hand over their mouths.Sango's hair

had was red."You....You look..."Kagome began.

"Like the Little Mermaid.."Inu-yasha finished.

"Yeah..."Kagome and Miroku agreed.

"What am I going to do with my hair looking like

this?!"Sango shouted."Well,maybe we can wash it

out?"Kagome said."I've been trying for the past

two hours."Sango explained crying."Oh it's ok,at

least we know,Miroku will still love you."Kagome

began.Sango glared at her."Ok,maybe not the best

thing to say."Kagome whispered smiling."You

could dye it black."Inu-yasha suggested."Good

Idea Inu-yasha." "See Sango,Inu-yasha cares."

"No I don-"Inu-yasha began,"Yes you do."

Kagome said in a threatening voice."Yeah, I do

care."Inu-yasha told Sango,fake smiling."Come on

Sango."Kagome ushered her into the bathroom as

Inu-yasha and Miroku laughed.

----------------------Five hours later----------------------

Kagome brought Sango out.Sango now had black

hair with red streaks.Miroku's eyes lite up and he

made a beeline for her ass."HENTAI!!!!"Sango's

natural call rang out as you heard the predictable

clonk on the head."Well at least we know that the

red dye didn't change her."Miroku explained."I

don't think even a new Sango would want you

touching her ass."Inu-yasha exclaimed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango couldn't stop laughing."Oh look we're here."

Miroku exclaimed.

They jumped out of the car and Sango ran to

Kagome and hugged her.Kagome hugged her

back.Suddenly Sango felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Kikyou."KIKYOU!"

"Your hair,it's beautiful,did you and Kagome get

your hair done,do you people not know how to

pick up a phone and call me?!"Sango yelled.

Kagome and Kikyou started laughing.

"Sup Miroku?"Inu-yasha asked."Good,and you?"

"Great,me and Kagome had a great time last night."

"Ah,must of been first time...right,am I right?"

Miroku asked."You never change do you miroku?"

Kagome said from behind him.He stiffened and

turned around."KAGOME!!"He shouted hugging

her."Hi Miroku,so glad to see you!"Kagome said

to him."Kikyou,where's Naraku?"Sango asked.

Kikyou's face fell."Didn't you hear Sango,Naraku

died last month,he was killed in a car accident."

Kikyou explained.Kagome touched Kikyou's

shoulder."I'm sorry Kikyou,"Sango looked at her,"

I'm sorry too." "It's ok,I'm fine with it,I mean,it's

no big,I do miss him though."

"But anyway,what have you been up to mr. and

Mrs. Newlyweds?"Kikyou asked.Kagome smiled

and Inu-yasha looked at her."Had fun,it's great to

be married,takes a burden off my chest."Kagome

explained to them."Hell yeah it does,and it whips

the men into shape,Miroku hasn't grabbed my ass

in the longest time."Sango said."Miroku,I dare you

to."Kagome said."Wha...AHHH...PERVERT!!!!"

Sango yelled as she smacked him."Two months

and she's still like this."Miroku exclaimed.Sango

glared at him."I'll deal with you later."

Suddenly Kikyou's beeper went off."Hey I gotta

go,nice seeing you guys again...love ya!"She kissed

Miroku and Inu-yasha on the cheek and gave

Kagome and Sango a hug."Bye!!!!" Kikyou yelled

as she got into her car and left."Well,me and Inu

have to get going as well,we can't miss our flight

to Paris now can we?"Kagome said as she kissed

Miroku on the cheek and hugged Sango."Have fun,

send me shoes."Sango told her."Every day,if I have

the money,I will send you shoes."Kagome told her

tears streaming down both of their eyes."I see you

later ok,Sango?"Inu-yasha said to her."Love you

Inu-yasha."Sango told him as she kissed him on

the cheek and hugged him."See ya Miroku."

He said to him."Bye bro."Miroku said to him.

"Bye Miroku,love ya."Kagome whispered,as

she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

They parted and walked to their cars.

As Sango and Miroku got into the car,Sango

leaned on Miroku's shoulder and cried.

"I'm going to miss them."She cried.Miroku

held her,a tear down his cheek."I will too."

Kagome and Inu-yasha got into the car and

Kagome cried as Inu-yasha held her in his

arms."I don't want to leave them...I'm going

to miss them."Kagome exclaimed."But,if we

don't go,Kagome,we are not going to get their

in time to get on our flight."I don't want to leave

them,moving to Paris is going to break us all up."

Kagome whispered."We will see them again."

The car pulled away and Kagome stared from

through the back window and watched them

leave the best friends she would remember her

whole life.The people she knew she would love

forever.She held Inu-yasha's hand.

"It's going to be ok,we'll take it on one step

at a time."Inu-yasha told her.."Goodbye Sango,

Miroku,Kikyou,I love you all,I'll miss you."

Kagome whispered as she watched them disappear

from sight.

Well,that's the last chapter,sad I cried the whole

time...I can't stop crying...tell me whatcha thought

byez....

Inu'sluv


End file.
